


Another...

by WhatLover



Series: Another... [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Grisha is a good dad, I don't know how to tag this shit, Kidnapping, M/M, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Violence, for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 45,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatLover/pseuds/WhatLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and his family were living a life full of nothing. They didn't own anything or didn't know anyone. It didn't matter since all they needed was each other, but all this drastically changed the moment his dad became a well known doctor. The once pure family, became one full of secrets that were never supposed to be revealed to the families son. Unfortunately Grisha can't keep his son safe when he's dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about you guys, but to me Grisha seemed like a good dad. Yeah I know he shouldn't have injected his own son with that, but have you guys ever stopped and thought that because of that specific power, Eren is still alive and able to help humanity uncover the truth behind the titans and shit? Grisha entrusted Eren with this power and the key since who knows? Maybe Grisha himself couldn't reveal anything since his family would have had to suffer?
> 
> Yeah anyway...The titel is kind of random. I hope you can enjoy this lousy writing that I just made and I really hope to hear about your opinions in the comment section. I really don't know where I'm going with this and how often I'll be able to update this. One thing I know for sure is that I need a beta. Anyone up for that job? No? Okay...*walks away with a sad face then turns around and adds* Maybe next time.

My dad just died and my mom is already looking for a new partner. Why? Was he not good enough to stay as the last one?

I suppose it would be unfair for me to tell her that she can’t have anyone else anymore. Who knows? I might be like this as well in future, which is why I shut my mouth and promised myself that I shall never let those words roll from my tongue into the air. She doesn’t need to hear them.

It’s not like I hate my mom, if anything it’s quite the opposite. I love her, and cherish the moments I get to spend with her, but there’s a chance that all the precious time will be forgotten once she finds a new one. We barely get to be with each other anyway, but now that I let my mind wander into that territory, it shouldn’t matter, yet it does.

I walk around the house and wonder, why there are so many people? I know we’re all mourning for the loss, but to me, it all seems like a big facade. I bet nobody remotely even cares about his death. They’re all here just to look like normal human beings who are in the state of grief because one important person died. To me they’re all just acting. Nothing more and nothing less.

Though I can’t really argue that everyone is here for that one reason. There surely are some who do care at least a little, but not enough to really cry over it.

Dad was a famous doctor who was able to find a cure to some rare sickness and etc. Yes, he saved a lot of lives, and I’m sure that only those patients really give a damn about his well being. Too bad they’re not here right now, what a shame indeed.

“Eren!” I heard a familiar voice call for me. I looked up and saw my mom staring at me a few feet away. I gave her a questioning glance wanting to know why she would call my name. Mom rolled her eyes and waved me over. I noticed a man right beside her standing and watching me intensely. He had smooth black hair with an undercut, piercing silver eyes and sharp facial features that made me feel attracted to his looks in an instance. Yes, I’m fucking gay, deal with it.  He wore a suit like every other normal man who just came here to grieve over the loss of a loved one. But for some reason the suit on him looked so much different, so much better.

When I finally was in front of them I noticed that the man didn’t plan on looking away at all, it seemed like I was all he needed to see and that’s it.

“Yes, Mom?”

“I wanted to introduce you to one of your father's colleagues. His name is Levi Ackerman.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. My name is Eren,” I said as my hand reached out to the strange man who was watching me with predator-like eyes.

“Levi,” was all he said as he took my hand and shook it. His hand was so gentle and warm. I wanted him to keep on holding it, but I knew he wouldn’t as he slowly slid his hand out of my grip.

I gave him a gentle smile and turned my attention back to my mother.

“Mom, how long will these people stay here?”

I didn’t want to be surrounded by these humans  anymore. They’re tiring.

“As long as they need, honey,” she said in a not-so-gentle tone.

“Can I at least go to my room and be alone?” I asked a bit aggravated that some of them might stay for the night and at the tone she used to spit that information out. I don’t have anything against anyone, it’s just..I don’t know these individuals. God knows what they’ll do? Maybe kill my mom? Before they’ll get a chances to do that, I would murder them first. I don’t care if I go to jail for protecting someone who gave birth to me.

Mom nodded and took a sip from the glass she’s holding. Must be alcohol. I hope she’s not going to get addicted to that, because then we’ll really be in trouble. I turned my attention to Levi and gave a small nod to him. Levi returned it, but I noticed that his eyes lost a little color for a second, but as soon as it happened, it was gone the next second.

I better head up to my room now or else I’ll really rip somebody's head off at this rate.

~***~

There’s no one in the world I could put my faith in. Yes, that also includes my dear mother, but there’s a reason for it. She used to be much sweeter back in the days when we had nothing. In the past years, her behaviour has taken a turn for the worse. She isn’t always there for me, nor is she trying to hide her annoyance whenever I try to get her attention. I was wrong when I said that money won’t change my mom's heart. So horribly, horribly wrong.

All I want is for the happy days to come back! I want the times where she still would hold me in a heart warming hug. Where my dad would join us as soon as he set his eyes on us. How we always talked about our problems or what had happened through the day. How we would constantly laugh at the stupidest things I said or did.

But those times are over. There’s no way she’ll ever laugh or smile like that! Now that Dad is dead, she’ll become even colder! She might not even look at me anymore! I don’t know what to do or say anymore. The look she gave me down there was horrible. It was almost like she expected me to leave as soon as I came over. She hates and despises me that much! Maybe mom wants me dead? So why do I want to keep her safe?! Why do I even fucking care what happens to her?! An image of me and mom laughing about something silly flashed through my mind. My steps came instantly to a sudden stop. I clenched my fist at the now empty memory. Is that the reason? Is that the whole reason why I still care? I grit my teeth and continued the path to my holy sanctuary.

There’s a chance she wants to woo that man named Levi. Well, good luck Levi, or rather now that I think about it, my mom should be careful around this man. He seemed to give off some kind of a weird aura. I found it creepy how he kept his gaze locked onto me specifically. Why didn’t I focus more on that aspect? Fuck, whatever. Doesn’t matter anymore. I have better things to think about than people who I might not ever see again.

I opened my door and slammed it closed. I don’t care how loud it was! I want  the people to know how angry and annoyed I really am about this whole situation. With that thought in mind, I practically threw myself onto the bed as harsh as I could. I wanted the mattress to smack me in the face as painfully as possible, but all I felt was something soft colliding with my body. From my mouth, I let out a loud groan which was silenced by the pillows that were right beneath my face. Fuck, Dad. Why did you have to die? Everything from now on will go down hill! Mom will continue to ignore me, but now she might go to lengths which she wasn’t capable of doing during your presence. What do I do then? I can’t possibly go against the one true family member I still have! Not to mention the fact that she’s the one who gave birth to me! Mom has every right to even steal that from me and there would be nothing I could do about it!

“FUCK!” I shouted into my pillow. There was suddenly someone knocking on my door. Whoever that is, I swear they’re going to pay for disturbing my peace. Oh wait. What peace did I actually have? I was in the process of arguing with myself, not having a nice tea party and chit chatting about weather. I didn’t want to move a single muscle towards the cursed door, hoping that the unwanted guest would get the message and fuck off. Apparently that person is one of those stubborn ones and can’t take the silent messages. Oh no, it’s not that simple. I have to go to the damn big wooden thing that lets people enter and get out of rooms, open it and kindly tell them to throw themselves out of the fucking window and never come back. If that doesn’t work, I’ll just have to kick them out of this house.

More knocking noises resonated throughout the room into my already irritated ears.

“Fine, I’m coming already!” Though I knew that person wouldn’t hear it since this room is soundproof. I don’t know why it was necessary for me to be placed into a room where no sounds would escape into the world, but yes, it was needed. I harshly tugged the door open and asked in the most annoyed tone ever. I practically spit those words directly at them “What. Is. It?!”

“I just came here to see how your lousy ass is doing, but seems like you’re absolutely fine,” answered Levi calmly.

I felt ashamed of already having snapped at someone who I just met mere minutes ago, but continued my little anger game.

“Good because now you can go back to where you came from.” I intended to add as much as malic into my words as I could, but it didn’t come out so well when such cold silver eyes were glaring at me.

“I just want to have a little chat with you. May I?” He softened his face a little, and reached out with his pale hand to caress my face . I couldn’t move, nor could I process what was just said to me because any other person would have snapped and insulted me, but this man is just stroking my skin as if I were the most precious thing on the planet. Well if that is Levi's weird technique to calm people down then it’s really working, because obviously I’m too shocked to conceal my anger and this whole situation is way too creepy. So how did I respond to the sudden affection from a complete stranger? I just simply backed away, hoping that he wouldn’t follow me, but in the process of doing so, I allowed him to enter my secret chamber.

“What are you doing?” I asked in an instance, not understanding the reason why this man would enter someones bedroom without permission.

“I followed you into your room shit head, what else does it look like?”

“It wasn’t an invitation to enter this room!”

“Too late shitty brat. I’m already in and I’m not leaving. Now will you calm your fucking tits down?”

“You’re pretty rude, what’s wrong? Did the height get to you?” I said in a mocking tone, I wanted this man to just beat it already. I don’t care how fucking hot he is, I’m definetly not in the mood to put up with someone like him.

“Yes in fact the height did get to me since I don’t fucking understand people who love putting meters between myself and the fucking ceiling. Are you satisfied with that answer or do you have any more dumb questions?” He asked me, a smug face plastered onto his face.

“Did you really come here to insult me?”

“No, I came here to have nice chat with you, but you keep on insisting to play the game of I’m-in-a-terrible-mood-so-I’ll-just-fucking-insult-you or leave-me-the-fuck-alone.”

“What the hell could we even possibly talk about?”

“A lot of things in fact. You could ask me how I know your dad and why I’m here or we could try to get to know each other, but with that shitty brain of yours there really is no surprise that you can’t figure out even the most obvious shit.” Replied the man without blinking an eye.

Well that was a rather fast answer, but it was really rude to say such a thing about me when he barely even knows me. That’s it, he better come up with a good reason for me not to push him out and slam the door to a close right in his face.

“Watch it asshole! We don’t even know each other and already you’re assuming things about me.” I said through gritted teeth. I made sure to add as much as venom into the words I spoke as I could. Oh no, there I go again. It’s not like it’s my fault that I’m absolutely frustrated and irritated with this situation. He’s the one who keeps on insulting me. If he really thinks that he’s way smarter than me, he should have already guessed how I would react.

“So what’s your point?” He asked calmly.

“What’s my point?!” my voice was raised as I repeated the question. What does he not understand? I asked him a simple question! “My point is that you can’t judge me like that if you don’t even know what I’m like!” I yelled at him with all my might. How dare he not understand? How dare he come here and downright insult me? How dare he?!

“That’s what I came here to do, in case you haven’t noticed.” He said smugly.

“That’s it.” I growled and threw myself onto him. As a result I got him to lose his balance completely and we both crashed onto the floor harshly, I quickly sat up on his stomach to punch this man right in the face, but he blocked my fist by simply catching it. Then I raised my other fist, surely this one is going to hit. But just seconds before the collision he caught it with his other hand.

“Calm down, I didn’t mean to upset you this much.”

“Never!” I shouted as a response.

I tried to get my hands back, but in a flash I was thrown off and suddenly felt the cold floor pressed mercilessly against my back. The man, who was now sitting on top of me, glared down at me with the most coldest look I’ve ever seen. I only could stare back wide eyed in complete shock of the sudden turn of events, but once the silent moment was over I screamed and struggled to get out of his tight grip around my arms. “Get off of me!”

“Not until you calm the fuck down.” Hissed the man, obviously not wanting me to cause a ruckus, but I’m not that easily silenced. I kept on shouting and wrestling as if it were the last thing that I’ll do. My energy resources were getting low which means that I won’t be able to last any longer. I tried to push and kick him off one last time, but failed. I was breathing heavily, desperately trying to fill my lungs with oxygen which they were now lacking. All of a sudden, images of me tied to some table and strangers surrounding my fragile body, resurfaced to my mind. I realised at this point that those aren’t just insignificant images since I still could feel needles piercing through my thin skin and I could still envision the strange liquids color. I couldn’t see what was really going on in front of me, thus the reason why I saw someone else in Levi’s place. The air that I was supposed breath in wasn’t enough. I couldn’t breath properly and due to that, it became worse and worse. The man noticed my ragged breathing and came closer to me face to inspect the problem through my facial expressions. “You okay?”

Unfortunately this kind of movement served to make the panic attack, that I had, become worse. I couldn’t even form words to let him know of my situation. Luckily he seemed to have catched on, on his own and climbed off of me. He kneeled next to my side.

“You need to breathe Eren, breathe.”

I started to hack on cough. “Can’t...huh...breathe!”

The man helped me sit up and brought my body close to his, making us hug and share body warmth in the process. He started to rub with his hand, small circles to my back.

“Calm down Eren. It’s okay...it’s okay.” Levi said in a reassuring tone. “I won’t hurt you, I promise. You just need to calm down and everything will be fine.”

I tried to take his advice seriously and calm myself down. Throw those ugly memories away. Just because it happened to me once doesn’t necessarily mean that it’ll happen again and not everyone could possibly do such horrible things. It would be unfair to think that everyone wants to do some experiments on me just because of that one incident. Even though my mind can clearly understand the difference between history and todays life, my body has a mind of it’s own.

Levi won’t hurt me, he’s holding me gently and reassuring me. He’s different, Levi will keep me safe, is all that I told myself in this precise moment. My goal was to bring peace back into the now rotting brain of mine. I won’t let those shameful memories shadow my judgment once and for all. My breathing started to become normal once again. I relaxed into his tight yet caring hold around my body and leaned my head onto his shoulder and let tears flow down my cheeks. Relieved that I’m still able to continue on living, and also happy that I didn’t have to go through this phase alone. I mumbled out a small thanks as I finally got rid of those horrible memories that I’m still attempting to lock away deep in the caverns of my heart. I still don’t understand who and why they did this to me, but at the same time, I don’t wish to know.

“You okay now?” I heard a now soothing voice ask me. I could only nod into his warm and firm shoulder, afraid that my voice wouldn’t be able to carry the confidence that I had in my current state. We sat on the ground like this for a little longer until he decided to break the silence. “Can you stand up?” He asked in a caring tone even though just moments ago, before this incident, he was giving me the death glare.

“Yes.” I said firmly and let Levi help me stand up onto my own two feet. Levi took two steps back and turned around to let his gaze wander around, to examine every part of this very room I resided in.

“Not bad.” I heard the man speak under his breath as he added a hum to those words. There was something bothering me about him, but I couldn’t quite put my finger on it. I gulped and decided to ask the man the one question that came to bother me. The reason for this need of knowledge was beyond me. I simply felt the need to ask.

“Levi...why are you really here?”

“I’m here to make sure that whatever happened to you in the past, won’t happen ever again.”

Before I could ask him what he meant by that, he shoved a piece of clothing onto my nose and mouth. I breathed the chemical in and suddenly felt my conscious failing me. I felt my knees go weak and the floor seemed to come closer and closer, but before I could hit my head, strong arms broke my fall. Levi lifted my head onto his shoulder, and leaned his cheek on the crown of my head.

“Eren, you need to rest. Goodnight.” Was the last thing I heard the man whisper as I fell into deep slumber.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betad by Nour(archiveofourown)


	2. N

I woke up due to the heavy light that fell onto my eyelids and the moment I opened them, I felt the bright sun rays glare into my eyes.

“Oh, you’re awake.”

I instantly sat up when the memories of the previous night resurfaced. Where am I? What happened? Those were the only questions that were swirling around in my mind and desperately needed answers. When my eyes finally focused on the figure in front of me, I could clearly tell that it was Levi sitting on my bed. Wait, on my bed? I don’t understand. Why did he make such a move last night when he didn’t plan on really bringing me away? Why was he in such a rush to lull me into sleep?

“What-?” Was all I could say at this point since I’m utterly confused. What exactly is this man scheming?

“I’ll go get you something to eat, stay in bed, okay?”

I only managed to nod as a form of response since I’m still not comprehending this whole situation that I found myself in. Levi stood up and walked out of the same door he entered that led into this holy chamber of mine. I don’t even know him, yet I’m here, doing absolutely nothing to kick this man’s ass out of my home. Why am I listening to him? Levi shouldn’t mean anything to me. What exactly is driving me to obey his command? What’s more important is why exactly he acted the way he did. Why come to me and start arguing, then end up making me have a panic attack, the next thing would be him comforting me, and after that forcing me to lose consciousness and leaving me in my home? What was the point in all of this? What did he mean by not letting it happen again? Does he know my past? I know he was friends with my dad, but obviously they weren’t close enough since I’ve not met this man once in my lifetime. If I have met him before, it must have been before that incident, since I barely know any memories before it. Usually they’re either very blurry or vague and almost lacking any information for that matter.

I heard the door open once again and brought my gaze onto Levi and saw him carrying some soup with him. Well that was fast. Normally it would take longer than just a minute to get to the kitchen and fish some food from there. I snorted at the last thought. Well at least we really are fishing sometimes, and fish is food so...yeah I know it’s a terrible pun. Does that even count as one?

We don’t have cooks in our home so it should have taken him a lot longer considering the fact that he was the one to make it. Of course there’s still a chance that he had already made it some minutes ago and decided to warm it up the moment I woke up. I certainly can’t ignore one particular thing which would be why did he make a soup of all things?

Thus the reason why I pointed at the meal and gave him a questioning glance.“Why soup?”

“I thought it would be a great idea to let you have something else for breakfast. Got a problem with that kid?”

“What if I told you that I hate soup?”

“I would shove this shit down your throat. Any other stupid questions?”

“What if I ran away?”

“I would fucking throw it at you and run after your stupid ass, just to get you back into this room. Anything else shitty brat?”

“I might be faster than you.”

“I know what you’re speed record is, so too bad Eren, I would catch you in no time.”

“What if I created a bunch of obstacles while I’m running?”

“Your stupid ass would trip because your legs forgot how to run. Now will you fucking eat this shit or do I really have to force you?”

A heavy sigh left my lips as I knew that he had indeed won this round. “Fine.” I muttered and accepted the food. I still have another question to ask so he better not run away, I thought as I growled at the back of his head. Good thing he didn’t turn his attention back to me until I finished sending a death glare at this man.

When I was finished eating, I quickly wiped my mouth clean with a handkerchief. I have a feeling that Levi knew exactly what I was going to ask because the next minute he bolted up so fast, it almost made me think that he’s going to attack me.

“Well, Eren...I need to go now, but I’ll come back tonight so whatever things you wanted to know, you will have to ask them later.” Said Levi as he started to walk towards the exit.

“Wha-, hey wait!” I reached out and grabbed his sleeve. He won’t get away just like that. For all I know, he might never come back. Oh no, he’s not going to slip through my fingers so easily. The raven turns his head towards me and waits patiently.

“You could be lying, you’ll have to prove me that you’re indeed going to come back.”

Know what he did? He fucking smirked at me! What’s so freaking funny about this situation? What makes him feel the least bit of smug? More importantly, what the fuck did I do?

Levi leaned in and gave a small peck to my cheek.

Well shit, now I’m absolutely dumbfounded by that action. I couldn’t do anything else than gape at him. Is he doing this on purpose?

“Will this please your need?” Levi asked and I could see how satisfied he was with his actions so far. It must be because of the reaction he got from me, since I could feel my cheeks become hotter and hotter by the second. Fuck, what is he aiming for?

I nodded as I only wanted to get rid of his pesky presence right fucking now. I saw him turn his back to me for a final time and depart from my line of sight. As for how long I won’t have to suffer by having to stare at him, even I won’t know the answer to that question. I hope it’ll be long enough for me to be able to recover from the blows I just received. If he’s playing a game with me, I swear to god, I’ll freaking kick his ass to the next planet. I laid down for just a moment and let my mind wander into places it has never been or has yet to continue.

Wait, what is the time anyway? I turn to find the nearest place to see the clock and found that it was seven AM in the morning. Good thing that I really don’t have to go to school. Yeah, there’s always a good side to something bad. Am I trying to make my dad’s death a good thing? God, I’m so fucking disgusting that I almost feel like puking on myself.

Ugh, I really don’t want to go to school, but for some reason I begin climbing off the bed and changing my clothes to something I would wear when I go to the building where everyone is gathering to collect more knowledge. Why am I doing this to myself?

I went downstairs where I could put my shoes and jacket on since it was cold out there. Just seconds before I could step out of this house I heard my mother call my name. I turned around and found her standing right in front of me a sad expression plastered onto her face.

“What’s with the long face mom?” I asked instantly forgetting that she might actually hate my guts, though a small voice in me begged to differ even if the signs of her loathing were pretty obvious.

“I want to apologize for how I treated you these past years. I thought of it for a while last night and realised that all I actually need is right in front of me.” She casted her gaze down ashamed of herself, but occasionally she looked up again to see my reaction to her confession. “The money and fame got to me, even when I promised to never let it happen. Your father's death made me re-think the choices that I made and finally concluded that I couldn’t possibly keep on acting the way I do since I’ll lose my precious son in the process.” Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes and her voice started to waver as she kept on speaking. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have treated you the way I did and nothing in the world will repent the sin I’ve committed.” She sniffed and continued. “But I do hope that you can forgive my foolishness.”

I didn’t realise that I was crying myself until I touched my wet cheeks. Never did I ever think that this day would come since I thought that she was too far gone to ever return. I thought the clutches of money would never release her fragile body and give her back to me, but she’s returned and that’s all that matters now.

I walk towards her and pull my mom into a tight embrace. I feel her become tense between my arms, but she relaxed as soon as she realised what I was doing. It’s going to be okay from now on. The worst possible thing that I imagined won’t happen. Everything is going to be okay. From now on, we’ll become a family again. I felt a warm feeling spread inside me which I recognised to be hope. My desire of once again having a family who cares about my well-being has finally come true. I felt my mom hugging me back as tightly as she could which only served to make me happier. I never thought I could feel those gentle hands around me once more, but a sudden feeling of dread filled my stomach as I thought of a possible chance that she is just fooling me to think like that, only to stab me in the back. No, those eyes didn’t speak any lie when they were staring straight at me. Still, I could not take any chances with her. Mom has to prove herself which means I can’t just forgive her. Not yet.

“I know that you’ve been making irresponsible decision regarding this family, but that’s not a reason enough for me to just drop those moments where you should have picked me and dad.” I firmly declared, my full attention now on her, not going to back down now. “That’s why, I want you to work for that forgiveness which you desire and the trust that you once owned.”

I felt her nod and left it at that. It’s not going to be easy, but we can make it. After all we both had faith in each other, so how could we possibly not be able to rebuild it?

I removed myself from mom and squeezed her hand to reassure that I’ll return and hopefully start repairing this relationship as soon as possible. Today I make it my mission to spend my time carefully and wisely on the people who deserve it. Mom’s one of them, she still deserves a second chance and I won’t be the one to screw it up.

“Be safe on your way to school.”

“I will, see you later mom.”

I open the door to be greeted by the chilly air which I managed to completely ignore in favor of trying to enjoy this day as a whole. There would be nothing greater than getting a chance to become a family again. Even when dad’s not here anymore, we could mourn our loss together. I’m sure that dad will be happy. The only bad side of this event is the fact that it took my father’s death for mom to regain her senses.

~***~

“Morning asshole.” I heard the all too familiar voice say, I cringed at the mere thought of having to see his face in the freaking morning. “What exactly brought your lazy ass here? I thought that you would stay home and mourn after your father passed?”

“Morning horseface.” I rolled my eyes at him since his voice would be enough to piss me off. “Unlike you, I’m conscientious which is what brought me here.”

“Quit calling me that.”

“You stop calling me an asshole.”

“Sorry, not happening.”

“I couldn’t care less either way since today seems to be becoming a wonderful day, no thanks to you forseface.”

“Mind telling me how that’s possible? Your dad just died and you’re already here, thinking that it’s a good day? Seems like somebody has finally lost it.”

“Yes, my father’s death is tragic, but I still have certain things to live for and things to do. I’ll mourn him when I’m completely alone. I have my reasons why my day has become ten times better and I don’t planning on telling you.” I answer his question the best I could without losing my temper, but it’s hard when a certain idiot is persistent, almost like a plague sticking to you until the class is starting and everyone has to tone it down. I head towards the classroom doing my best in ignoring his stupid questions, but unfortunately this guy knew how to push my buttons. I turned around to finally shout at him to leave me alone, but was stopped when I heard my name being called by a blond bob head who had approached my figure without me noticing. Of course there was Mikasa with him who had nodded as a sign of greeting.

I don’t know why she’s even hanging around with us since she’s a well known student in this school. She could be friends with anyone, and talk to whoever she pleases since everyone likes her, but most of them are too scared to come up to her and have a little chat. Those who do are most of the time some stupid douches who even I would love to eliminate from this world. The way they talk to her is completely disrespectful and disgusting. Good thing is that she can defend herself and most of the time those idiots end up on the floor begging for mercy.

“Eren!”

“Good morning, Armin and Mikasa.”

“Why are you in school? Yesterday you said that you wouldn’t come, what made you change your mind?”

I wanted to tell my best friend the whole story that led me here, but the clock stated that we should head in soon or else the teacher will mark us as missing.

“I’ll tell you guys later, okay? Right now we have to go and do the usual stuff the students do.”

I knew that for a fact that Mikasa is also very interested in my reason, she just doesn’t say it, and quite frankly she doesn’t need to either. Mikasa knows that I’m perfectly aware of her curiosity.

Another thing that I’m aware is the fact that Jean has feelings for her, although he also seems to care about Marco just as much,  so I’m really not sure what he wants. The main reason why I’m not even bothering with teasing this idiot.

We sit down with Mikasa sitting next to me and Armin sitting right beside Jean. Marco is sick today which is why Jean sat next to Armin instead. He doesn’t want to sit alone so he searched for refuge next to Armin who has nothing against sitting alone. In fact he absolutely loves the idea since then he could stretch his limbs everywhere without anyone complaining. Well so much for freedom huh, Armin?

The teacher walked in and started the class instantly. The rest of the day I spent with studying and explaining my situation to Armin and Mikasa. God, even Jean was listening like it was the most important thing in that moment.

~***~

It was like I predicted a nice day, but the best part is still to come. By that I mean, me and mom chit chatting about the most random things we could come up with which in return will help us rebuild our relationship back to what it was once. Although I still can’t smile 100% since my dad is gone, so it won’t be the perfect family anymore. Well, as perfect as a normal family can be.

I opened the door, ready to be greeted by mom and in a warm hug, yet it never came. Why? From what I can remember is this kind of treatment was traditional for us back in the days. Actually, I shouldn’t expect everything to transform back to how things were done in the past. There will, and have to be changes.

I ignored the lack of my moms presence in favor of gaining something else instead. Hopefully there is going to be something that easily over trumps the special greeting by your parents when you arrive home.

Well I wanted to go and talk to her since there’s still a chance that mom simply wasn’t aware of my return. So I hastily made my way up to her door and knocked two times. I didn’t hear any response and thought of trying again, which I did and stood there for two minutes. Strange, back then even when she ignored me, mom would still answer and let me know when to go away or come in. Maybe she isn’t at home? Then again, I clearly remember that she had no plans for today and mom doesn’t do spur of the moment decisions or anything like that. Out of curiosity I thought it was a great idea to at least check that the room indeed was empty. I grasped the doorknob and flung the door open and the sight was shocking...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah stupid cliffhanger...anyway I'm trying to write as much as possible since my horoscope said that this is a great week to write..don't get used to the fast updates. I just happened to have a lot of free time. Levi will appear in the next chapter, I swear.
> 
> Betad by Nour(archiveofourown)


	3. O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a little bit of Levis POV, yay!

The whole room was a mess and on the once clean wooden floor was written in blood, a clear message which said, “The son of the Yeager's will die tonight and no mercy will be bestowed on those who interfere.”

I was in utter shock at the picture right in front of me and could barely move my limbs into this room. I need to see if my mom is missing from here or my fears will come true and her limp body is laying on the bathroom's floor. Drained from the liquid that is oh so dear for every human's life. I don’t want to see anything like it, yet I desire to know the truth. Was the message written with my mom's blood or was it someone elses. If so, then whose?  Do I really want to know when the answer would be the person who gave birth to me? Could I handle such a tremendous pressure that I might have caused her death? Was I truly the reason of her demise?

As I finally entered the last room of where I could possibly find her, I saw it all. The bathrooms walls were smeared with the crimson liquid as if somebody had splashed it everywhere just for the sake of making the sight even more cruel than it already was. I looked down to find my mom's eyes wide and all I could read was fear in them. It pained me to see how scared she was for her life and yet I wasn’t there to prevent this from happening. I looked at the wounds that were everywhere. I couldn’t take my eyes off of the biggest and deepest cut in her stomach. There was still blood oozing out of it and the mere sight of it made me want to puke. This was done just recently, otherwise the liquid should have stopped flowing out of her body a long time ago. At least that’s what I think.

I kneeled down to take her and placed her head on my lap. I caressed through her blood smeared hair and wished that this was just a nightmare. This shouldn’t have happened. Why and who could have done this? Who could kill someone like this and have the audacity to do this kind of thing? Taking someones life without any mercy and willing to go to such horrible lengths as to write another threat with the same deads persons blood? This is a complete disgrace to the one who has just left this world to the other side. How dare they do this? Just when I thought that me and my mom will finally be able to reconnect. Tears started to flow down my cheeks as I leaned down to let my head rest against my moms. Just when I thought that I would not have to suffer by that gaze she used to constantly send me! That little hope I felt after leaving home, has just been smashed and ripped apart! We were nowhere near the future that we wished to attain this morning. We never even got the chance to even make changes into our everyday life!

It’s all gone now! My whole family is gone now! Death and fate have no mercy on my family. What the hell did we do to deserve this?

Whoever did this must pay with their life. Even when they have family themselves, I won’t care. These people have done something horrible and I’m not going to forgive them. Never will I be able to erase this terrible incident from my heart. I’ll kill them.

I heard someones shoes clicking quietly against the floor, meaning that they don’t want to be noticed. Fortunately I did which is why I prepared to attack and beat the living crap out of him. This could be the one who murdered my mom in such a cruel way. I tried to understand how far he was from me, I desired to catch him off guard and completely vulnerable to any kind of attack. As his steps slowed down I shifted a little and then jumped. I saw the look of surprise plastered onto his face as I rammed against his body and got us both falling to the ground. I quickly got up and started to kick him in the guts as hard as I could. Fully intending to take his life as painfully as I could without wasting much time. There might be more of them out there and hear this commotion. They will be drawn to the noise like moths to light. I can’t keep stepping on this worthless mothefucker even if I wanted to. I slowed my stomping to a stop and watched the figure like a hawk seeking it’s prey. Any minor movement and I’ll have to continue beating the helpless mess on the ground. Fortunately he wasn’t breathing nor did he give any kind of sign of being still alive. Still I kneeled down and took his arm to measure his pulse, but luckily found none.

I stood up and made my way out of the room fully being prepared to kill the others who might inhabit this house. Of course I didn’t plan on fighting them with my bare hands, I snatced a pipe of steel while I was at it. Carefully surveyed every corner to make sure no one could possibly attack me. I’ll find them and destroy their existence and nothing can and will stop me from doing so.

I heard a noise coming from my back and instantly turned towards the noise and saw nothing unusual until I felt hands grip me and pressurise me to the floor, but I did my best in resisting not wanting to let them have it their way that easily. When I tried to hit at least one with the pipe, hoping that when it hit, there would be less hands holding onto me which would increase the chance of getting away. Unfortunately one of them noticed what my intentions were and took a hold of the hand were the weapon was. On of the peoples hands covered my mouth so I wouldn’t be able to scream for help thus leaving me no choice other than fight to the bitter end. The least I could do was make them have a hard time. Though I was soon pressed against the floor. Those assholes on top of me wanted to see and hear my screams laced with pain which is why the hand was removed from my mouth and why they started to hit my head roughly against the floor. These people wished to see blood leaking from my head and wanted to see the life slowly fade out of my eyes. When I knew what they desired, I did what I could which was keeping in the screams as best as I could, but nothing the less some shouts still managed to leave my mouth and there wasn’t anything that I could do about it..

They noticed and came up with another great idea which was starting to make small cuts into my limbs. I cryed out of pain when I felt the knife make the first contact with my skin. I could already feel how deep it was and thought that this really might be my end. There’s absolutely nothing I could do to get myself out of this situation. I don’t own enough force to just throw them off me. I closed my eyes tightly and waited for the end to come faster, but then I heard a loud bang echo throughout the house. One of them fell limply down to the floor beside me. I was too shocked to realise that someones here to save me since the next thing I knew was a hand grabbing my arm and lifting me back onto my own two feet.

“Eren, are you okay?”

As I finally came to, I realised that the man in front of me was Levi and he had just asked me a question.

“Levi..” was all I could say at this point, why was beyond me.

“Yes Eren, that’s good that you still remember my name with that shitty brain of yours, but do you mind answering my fucking question?”

“I uh...I’m okay.” I answered still dazed and completely confused of the situation.

“We need to get away from here and immediately.” stated the man firmly as he started to guide us out of the cursed house. I couldn’t keep track of what was said, because I was too concentrated at the fact that he hadn’t let go of my hand the whole time. We stormed out of the house to an unfamiliar car, when we stopped in front of it we saw that the tires were shot, making it impossible for us to drive with it. But Levi was quickly back on a move as he dragged me to the forest and we kept on running. I heard him mutter something to himself that was supposed to be silent enough for me not to hear, but I heard it anyway.

“I won’t let them take you from me again. Not anymore, not ever.” he said which served to make me question my own memories once again. I could only blame my brain for not being able to recognise this man in front of me. Those words obviously hinted of me and him knowing each other. “I’ll make them pay for the suffering they had made Eren and me go through. Fuck those people.” Levi muttered angrily.

There were so many questions swirling around my head and I simply couldn’t get rid of them and as on cue my mouth was suddenly capable to for proper words without stuttering. “Where are we going?!” I shouted and continued with another “Who are these people?! What do they want from me?!”

“I’ll explain everything later, will that do?!”

“No!”

“Too bad since you’ll have to shut your shitty mouth for now if you don’t want them to follow us by your voice!”

I felt something sharp, pierce through my stomach which also made me lose my balance in the process. I stumbled and expected a rough impact to hit me, but was greeted by a pair of strong arms that once again managed to break my fall. I let out a loud groane as I was reminded by my body of all the damaged places that I had. None of those wounds were minor things. I realised that the last thing that pierced through my flesh was a bullet and the face I saw the man make was absolutely devastating. He seemed horrified by the picture he was now looking at.

“Shit, Eren! Why didn’t you tell me about those other wounds they had inflicted on you, you fucking idiot!” He scolded me even though this wasn’t the time to be doing such a thing. He raised my shirt to check where the bullet had exactly hit. “Thank god this hasn’t hit anything vital, I hope.”

I groaned again as I tried to get back up onto my two legs. I wanted to keep on going, the man who had shot me wasn’t far away thus the reason why we must leave and fast.

“Oh no you fucking won’t!” The man said as he heaped my up over his shoulder. “If you don’t like this style than we can still change the way I carry you.” Levi said as he started running off to a course that was completely unknown to me.

“I can run on my own.” I tried to protest at the idea of making him do the whole job.

“Don’t talk nonsense when you could possibly bleed to death. The more you move the more you’ll lose blood. Didn’t you get the message when I said that you’re a fucking idiot for not telling me about your other wounds?”

“Well no, but I didn’t think they were important.”

“They might haven’t been important to you, but they were to me.”

“Carry me when I really am unconscious!” I still tried to argue my point across.

“Still as stubborn as before, I see.” said the man as he clicked his tongue, but he seemed to be strong headed as well. Although I was iron willed, it did not mean that I’m completely stupid so naturally I knew not to start wiggling out of his grip or else he really might lose his balance since that would also mean time and distance loss between us and the enemy.

Then again I could have run myself the whole distance and the time span would be much shorter as well. But before I could open my mouth again, my head suddenly started spinning. No no, I can’t lose consciousness now, I must...I have to...I don’t want to lose sight or else Levi would end up being right about me.

“Are you falling asleep by now, you fucking idiot?” he asked calmly yet in a way I still detected some sort of anger.  “We’ll be there soon so hold on as long as possible, alright?”

“Where..ugh.. are we going?” I said sleepily, still trying to fight the drowsiness away as best as I could.

“To the place where your own family's cars are. I know where the keys are hidden so don’t worry about having to stay awake for the sake of telling me that.”

“Ugh..I..” I tried to form words, but in vain. My lips have gone numb and my tongue is barely able to move itself. I just want to tell him that I’ll still try to stay awake, but what good does that do when I can’t even say it properly. Oh no, my vision is going blurry, what should I do? I can’t lose my consciousness when we’re still in danger of being killed. I have to tell him to leave me behind. I won’t drag this man down, quick before my vision goes black.

“You...ugh...ha-hhave to..l-leave..me ugh...behind.” I stuttered a lot, but I hoped that he won’t reject my idea completely. I don’t want to be responsible for his death, so please agree to it.

“Don’t you fucking dare say such a thing to me again.” He spit those words out venomously. “I swear to god Eren I’ll strangle you for wanting me to dump your ass just when I finally found you again.” He let a pause into the now onesided talk. “We’re almost there, so hang on.”

“I’m...s-sorry..ugh.” I apologised for what I said. It must have upset him since he really doesn’t wish to let go of me. We must have been close in the past for him to cling to me like that. I am such an idiot to have forgotten about someone so dear to me. What a fool I must have been to let my brain delete a person who owes such a deep bond with me. Now that I found out that I knew him, I want to know how we met and how close we really were. I just need to hope that we’ll survive this, then I’ll earn a chance to ask him. Just need to...need to...get out of here..alive.

~***~

Levi POV

“Oi Eren! You awake?!” No answer, I guess this shit head wasn’t able to fight off the sleepiness. Well, it doesn’t matter since in the end I’m still carrying him around. I’ll get us out of here and hopefully I’ll make it to the hospital. I can feel the wetness sinking into my shirt further and further. There’s nothing I could do right now to prevent from letting anymore of blood rush out of his body. Freaking shit head for not letting me know about his other injuries. Otherwise I would have tried to hide us or the least I could have hidden him from those bastards who are trying to take him away from me. Like hell I would let them do that.

I heard another shot being fired, but the good thing is that we’re in the forest so somehow hitting us would be also impossible, except the one time it hit the brat. That must have been a lucky shot ever since then they weren’t able to hit us anymore. What a bunch of idiots they must be, for them to think that another bullet is going to hit us straight on.

I can see the horizon which means we’re pretty close to our destination. Good, we’ll be able to finally get away. I picked up my pace to get some more distance between us and the enemy in case we’re to encounter some problems. As we got out of the forest I instantly saw where the garage is and made my way towards it. Swiftly opened the door with the key I had found while I was in the house where Eren lives. I don’t want to remember the time when I entered it and expected to not hear him crying out of pain. I cringed at the mere thought of how I saw three men on top of him, doing something that pained Eren so much for him to scream.

Fuck those assholes, if they were alive I would beat the living shit out of them again, just for the sake of making them pay dearly for their wrongdoings.

I entered with no problems and picked the very first car that was in my way and opened it’s door and placed Eren as gently as possible on the side seat. I buckled his seatbelt not wanting to risk the chance of getting into a car accident and him flying directly into the window. I slammed the door to close and found the little hidden door in a wall and inserted the code. It quickly confirmed it and released the handle. I grabbed it and searched the keys for the car I had placed my adorable brat in and found them without any problems. I made my way towards the car, jumped into it and started it. Didn’t have any time to waste and so I inserted the reverse gear on and let the machine speed out of the garage as fast as possible. In the process I managed to hit the one with the gun and felt satisfied by the result. No one hurts my Eren and just gets away with no injuries on themselves. Truthfully I didn’t plan on running over him, but what could have I done to possibly prevent this from happening?

Even though I probably wouldn’t have changed a thing about it, considering the fact that this man was responsible for shooting a bullet through my dear brats stomach. Thank god it only managed to hit his side which would lessen the chances of it hitting anything vital. Also means that I’ve more time in getting him to the hospital.

I quickly moved my hand to insert the next gear for forward. Like I said, there’s no time to fool around. As I got to the road where I could transport Eren to the hospital, I saw a suspicious car following us. Fuck my luck sideways. These assholes are freaking persistent. Naturally I pushed down the gas pedal even more to not let them close in on us. This is going to be one hell of a ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, but seriously..don't get used to it since right now I've time to do it (while I'm behind the computer and in class in the morning.)


	4. T

It seems like they also decided to pick up speed which is why I’m not losing them off my tail. Those fools really think they could possibly race with me when I’ve had much more experience in that category. So they better not hope for me letting them catch us that easily. Those people want to take someone away from me, who I had adored in the past. Last time they somehow managed to kidnap him, but this time I’m prepared to take on anyone who even remotely touches Eren the wrong way.

The curves on the road were the most difficult part to overcome, but I’ve mastered that art already and am confident about my abilities which means the more of those, the better the chances are for me and my brat. I know a road that contains a lot of them and it’s a shortcut at that.

So naturally when I got the chances, I took a sudden turn to the left and continued our trip there. Those bastards had to take more speed down than me, to make the turn. So they’re indeed beginners, huh? Good. I do sincerely hope that they realise what I did. I took the worst rode  to do chasing since it contains a lot of those sharp turns and it’s almost impossible to see ahead.

Most of the time when there was a curve, I didn’t bother slowing down because every second counts. The more distance I gain the better. Either way those turns weren’t a real challenge to me, I’ll start to break a sweat when there’s a big truck coming from the front and I would have no way to see nor an escape route in case I happen to be too much on the other side. As good as my information is that in fact those are forbidden to the truck drivers because it’s too risky.

I saw through the rear-view mirror that these assholes became so desperate to bring out a gun and shoot us. Fuckers. Thank god that this road leads through a thick forest which means that every time we take a turn, no matter if it’s to the right or to the left, the chance from suffering a direct hit are slim to none.

I smirked at the mere thought of being able to beat them once again. The last time they took Eren, I went to rescue him and at that time I had to be faster as well or else me and Eren would have been killed. Back then I choose a difficult road just for the sake of making the drive more troublesome for them. To me the whole ordeal was nothing compared of what kind of environments I had to drive in once.

It doesn’t matter anymore since right now the results are crucial and I’ll do anything in my power to be the ones to get out of this situation alive. I clicked my tongue when I remembered that even if I were to somehow lose to assholes, Eren’s life wouldn’t be guaranteed which is why I must hurry.

When those bastards behind us kept on shooting I was trying to assure that they wouldn’t be able to hit any of our tires or else we would be truly screwed and for that I had to turn the wheel sharply, but not enough for us to fly off the road.

Fuck, all this is taking too long for mys standards. Yes, I am completely aware that it’s going to take another 12 minutes or so and then I’ll be able to see the city from the distance. Hopefully then those fuck faces will quit coming after us since it really is a crowded place and the chances of getting caught by police are much bigger.

Some bullets managed to somehow graze the vehicle as I could hear suspicious sounds irritating my ears. So those fools are capable of hitting the target somehow, but they aren’t good enough to actual hit a tire. As long as they aren’t skilled enough to hit that, we’re safe, everything else doesn’t matter. I once again looked through the rear-view mirror and saw that little by little they get farther and farther away from us, meaning that the technique that I’m using right now is working.

I smirked at their own incompetence, what losers. Did they really think they could beat me now, when they couldn’t do so three years ago? Or have they forgotten? I do sincerely hope that this event will bring back a lesson they should have learned by now.

Speaking of victory, I could already see the city which made the sweet taste that I already had, even better. I looked back and saw them indeed retreat like the cowards they truly are.

But I didn’t let lose since I’m not foolish enough to assume things since it could be a trick made up by those bitches behind me. It also could become a mistake that can cost someone dear to me and such a move would be impossible to take back.

I didn’t slow down even when I was in the city nor did I stop when there were red lights clearly wanting me to stop. But I couldn’t obey rules when there was somebodys life on the line.

I was soon followed by the police, but I couldn’t give a single shit about those bastards. If I were to really stop for the sake of them being able to ask stupid questions from me, then I’ll blame them for Erens death if he were to die. I’m sure those assholes don’t want to carry a human life on their hearts. The pain of being constantly reminded of such a thing is unbearable.

Finally when I got to the hospital front, the car came to a sudden stop. I quickly made my way to Erens door and threw it open. I swiftly heaped him up into my arms and carried my brat to the hospital. The moment the police officers saw me carrying a bloody person, they instantly backed off. Finally they realised on their own as to why I wasn’t obeying the rules. As I entered, I instantly raised a commotion, wanting them to start helping Eren as soon as possible. The doctors came and tore him away from me. The moment I blinked the stupid ass officers surrounded me and started interrogating what exactly had happened to the young one who I had brought in.

I explained our situation to them shortly as to I didn’t want to have anything to do with them. All I cared about was Eren’s well being. Those doctors better save him or else there is going to be some hell to pay.

~***~

Minutes passed so slowly that it almost killed me. Why the fuck are they taking so long? Why hasn’t anybody come and let me know what the situation is. I need to know if he’ll be alright. Jesus don’t those people know that keeping information from people isn’t nice. Especially when the very person who is being operated on is a close person to them. Fuck faces can’t even do the most easiest things. Fuck them, fuck this!

If they really are that busy saving him then it’s fine, but I’ll personally rip somebody's balls off when he dies as the end result.

The thought of having to see Eren laying on the cold table absolutely lifeless is killing me. I couldn't possibly even look at the scene and not feel like burning this world down. So it really is for their own good to make sure that my brat stays among the living. It shouldn’t be that difficult.

~***~

Finally someone is coming to talk to me. I’ve been waiting forever for those dicks to show up and let me know of the situation. It has been, what six hours? How come so long? Does it really take that long to operate one person.

“The good news is that he’s going to be okay.”

“What are the bad news?”

“Oh sorry, there really are no bad news since the operation went well and he seems to be recovering fast, so he might wake up in the next few hours.”

“Good.” Was all I said since I didn’t need to see this mans ugly face anymore and wished that he would leave as soon as possible which he didn’t.

“Is there anything else I should know?” I asked through grit teeth hoping that the doctor would catch on of my annoyance. What in the living fuck does he still want from me?

“Well we gave the patient broad-spectrums and did a full exploratory laparotomy to identify if there are any other life threatening injuries. We found that luckily the patient only had suffered from heavy blood loss and that was the only thing that we actually had to worry about the most.”

“Yes yes, I don’t care about the details, all I need to know is that Eren’s alive.” Honestly, who the fuck would care what the doctors say? It’s not like you’ll understand it anyway.

“Well sir, I thought that you might be able to identify yourself to me and explain what kind of relation do you have to the patient?”

“Well doctor, who ever the fuck do you think you are, as you can see, I could not possibly be a family member so the most obvious conclusion would be that I’m a close friend to him.”

“Thank you for letting me know, but do you mind explaining me how this happened?”

“I already told the fucking police. If you’re oh so curious, go ask their asses if they know and see what the answer will be to you’re stupid question. I’m pretty sure that it’ll be, none of your damn business mister Asshat.”

I don’t even feel guilty for insulting someone who might have been the one to save my brat. I don’t give a shit since they already took long enough delivering a report to me.

“Now can I pay him a visit?”

“No.”

“What?”

“You heard me, I’ll not allow such a crude person near the patient. You might be someone bad as well.”

“Okay, first..why would I bring him here in the first place when I were to truly be a threat to the young man? Second, just because I insulted you doesn’t mean that you have the right to abuse your authority.” Fuck him, I’ll march in on my own accord if I have to. Maybe even steal him once he’s awake. Someone like him isn’t a real hindrance to me.

“Sir I’m not abusing my authority, I’m just making sure that such pesky human beings don’t get bothered by people like you. I can assure you that I have read the terms in this hospital since I just got hired here.”

“You’re one to talk doctor.” Wait a minute, those people, who just recently escaped the prison, were once doctors and they were also involved with Erens kidnapping last time. Shit, don’t tell me. I quickly turned away and headed to the reception.

“Hello mister, how can I help you?”

“Eren Yeagers room is where?”

“At the second floor room nr 50.”

“Thank you.”

I rushed past the stupid doctor and searched the room where my dear brat is in now. I hope he indeed is there or else I’m going to fry the doctors ass so long until I receive an answer. Speaking of doctor, he was following me close behind and shouting at me to stop right there etc. I don’t give a fuck about what he wants until I see Eren safe and sound. He’s not a real one anyway since this one was someone who snuck in here. I must admit that those bunch of idiots are quick which means that me and Eren have to be more careful. There’s absolutely no way I’ll let them take what belongs to me, after I went through all the trouble to keep Eren away from their dirty hands.

I harshly swung the door open and saw suspicious people surrounding the poor unconscious boy. How did they seem like bad people to me? Simple, they were giving off a bad vibe and the way they were standing there made it look like they were about to tear Eren from the bed and carry him somewhere I would never find him. One of them looked my way and I recognised this man was the one who I swore not to interfere with their business. In return they would set me free, but unfortunately I agreed since he said not to hinder on somebodys orders.

The doctor was close behind me, but before he could possibly do anything to prevent me from moving, I dodged him as he sped at me and put a leg under the man so the doctor would trip and fall.

“Get the fuck out of here! Who the fuck do you people think you are?” I spat venomously as I knew that I had every right to be here while those people didn’t. Didn’t those idiots know that the police are still in the building? If I were to cause a commotion they would instantly be arrested, talk about idiots not being able to do their job properly. Well, I’m not complaining since it’s only for my own benefit that those shit heads don’t know how to think.

“Levi, I believe you promised to not get in our way, how come you’re standing in front of me with the face that speaks murder?” said the stupid idiot named Kitz. Fuck that asshole, when he thinks he owns a lot of power, he pretends to be an an amazing shit, but when he’s in danger he’s an absolute coward.

“Yes, but I believe I agreed not to interfere on orders. The problem here is that I’m here on my own free will and ready to beat the crap out of your lazy asses.”

“How do you plan on doing so when there are so many of us here.”

“Oh well, if I remember correctly there were still officers in this hospital, I wonder what they would do when there was a fight going on in one of the patient's room? Add to the fact that the patient is the same one who was shot.”

Those fools better appreciate what I’m doing right now. I’m basically telling them to fuck off because not everyone in the hospital will just stand by and watch, especially the ones who are supposed to protect the civilians.

“Are you threatening us?”

“Yes in fact I am shitstain. I thought your brains could catch on to it without having to ask me if I truly was. Well I guess fuckfaces can’t stay sharp forever, well if they were sharp to begin with that is.” I answered smugly. Are those idiots truly those assholes who are trying to kidnap the one human being on who their experiments were successful? Don’t make me laugh.

“How dare you-”

I cut them man short, making a command that they will never be able to disobey since my patience was wearing thin and I’m not willing to let them waste anymore time that I could have spent on someone else entirely. “Leave.Now.” I made sure to darken my facial features and lower my tone, just to give the words more of a meaning.

They weren’t moving a muscle at first, but they got to it when I started moving towards them.

“Wait! We’ll leave, we’re leaving, okay? so you don’t have to start a commotion.”

Kitz hurriedly spoke as he did not wish to start a battle where the obvious losers would be them. Must give him some credit for realising that.

They finally left the room with no complaints which was good since I really just wanted to sit down beside my brats bed and watch over him. I want some peace as well, can’t always fucking run off to somewhere and expect not to die on the way. I slammed the door to close once they all were out, wanting them to understand that they’re not welcomed here and if they were to show their ugly faces, I swear I’ll beat the living shit out of them with no hesitation at all. There won’t be any mercy next time.

I went to Erens side and grabbed a seat, expecting to just be there and look at his peaceful face, but at one point I ended up remembering the past of how he and I met and what we usually did. I wish those times would come back since I really miss them.

 

_“Eren, this is Levi.” Grisha said and turned to introduce me to him. “Levi, this is Eren, my son.”_

_I nodded at the young boy before me and waited for him to do the same, which he did. I wonder if I have to babysit him sometimes when I’m here? I really don’t like to take care of brats, they’re so fucking annoying. How old is he anyway? He still kind of has a baby face so he could be really young. Though this kid does have beautiful eyes. A mix of blue and green and a little bit of yellow is also in there._

_“How old are you brat?”_

_“I’m not a brat, I’m fifteen which means a teenager.” snapped Eren and stared at me angrily, daring me to say anything more that could count as an insult._

_“Whatever, still a brat to me since I’m 21.” Naturally I had to accept his stupid silent challenge since I’m not a coward and definitely not scared of brats that can only bark not bite. Well, now he was furious that’s for sure._

 

  
That was the first time I met him and the first thing I did was make him angry, although I can’t deny that the look definitely suits him. I should really start working on the way how I talk to strangers. But have I ever done something for an unknown person? No, they better get used to the way I talk, the sooner the better since there is no changing me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone want to be my beta? Seriously I need one. Anyway, I hope that you all could enjoy this chapter.  
> When I don't make it tomorrow then expect a new one the next day. Just warning you ahead.


	5. H

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not betad, so if anybody sees something wrong, let me know where it is since telling me that I've made some mistakse doesn't really help me. It's difficult for me to find such places since english isn't my first language thus the reason why I can't always notice them. There's also the case where I can't see anything wrong with my writing since it was me who wrote it. Of course I would think it's fine when it actually isn't. (it also applys to me first language) But you my dear readers can see those places where it just sounds wrong or weird.  
> Thank you!

_“Levi, wait!” I heard the brat shout, but screw him, I have a mountain to climb.  “Can we take a break already? We have walked miles and now this? Come on! Please!?” He kept on whining and I knew where this was going. When I don’t listen to his pleas, he shall never stop whining. Fuck my luck._

_I rolled my eyes and made a sudden stop since Eren was directly behind me, he didn’t manage to stop in time and ran straight into me. Luckily I already knew what will happen if I were to do that so I didn’t lose my balance. “Is your mouth good for something else that doesn’t involve blabbering?”_

_“Yes, but that would be very inappropriate to say.” he came up with another snarky comeback. I hummed as a response, but then opened my mouth to make a verbal comment._

_“Not bad kid, but unlike you, I have more experience in that category so don’t try to flatter yourself. Unless you want to prove yourself to me? What about it? Want to give a shot?”_

_As a result, Eren turned bright red and then mumbled a small reply. “Let’s just keep going.”_

_I smirked as I knew that I won this round fair and square. I walked right beside Eren and in return he tried to hid his face from me. Cute._

_“Oh, why are you hiding your face? Can’t handle it when somebody talks about sex?”_

_At that he blushed even harder. I couldn’t help the need to tease Eren, I just liked every reaction I got from him. It was like a curse and a blessing._

_“When you get older, we could definitely fuck each other if you want. I could teach you a lot of things in the process, how about it?”_

_“Stop!” Eren shouted, clearly flustered. If you really thought that I will stop because you told me to, you have never been so wrong._

_“Preferably I would be topping of course since I love to pound into asses. I bet yours would be one of a kind.” I leaned into his ear, secured his head in place with my hand so that Eren wouldn’t be able to escape the next things I was about to whisper. “I bet the sounds that you will let out of your mouth will be just as lovely and delicious to hear as pounding into that sweet bottom of yours. I’ll make you scream for more and see stars and fuck you into the mattress. At the end of this you'll become an utter mess below me that you wouldn’t even know who you are and what to do.”_

_Eren shoved me away from him and shouted while running off towards the house we’re going to stay at. “Stop!”_

_Poor boy is a complete virgin. I’m sorry Grisha and Carla when I accidentally ruin this innocent angel with my crude comments. Hey, I’m not completely to blame here. I did strongly disagree of taking care of him while those two were trying to fix their relationship. Apparently they didn’t want their precious child to witness them throwing stuff at each other so they had to remove him for a while. Oh and they wanted me to look after him for five days. Five fucking days! Can anybody believe that?! Do they really bark insults at each other for that long? Really?! Fucking really?!_

_“Hey, where the fuck do you think you’re going? Come back here and swing that sweet ass to me one more time!” I yelled and almost felt like laughing at the scene he was making when he heard me. He better not accidently trip and roll back down since it’s going to be quite the adventure to get him to stop. “Wait up!”_

_“No, screw you Levi! I can’t believe you could say all these things with a straight face!”_

_“I’m older than you shit stain, of course I would be able to do that! But I’m honest about you having a nice bottom.” I toned it down once I catched up to Eren. He’s not faster than me and god was he exhausted. I must say, for someone who isn’t climbing this mountain every day, he’s doing fine. Actually much better than some of my friends, he must be one of those who work out or shit like that._

_Oh no, he’s increasing speed, fine you mothefucker want to race to the top? So be it. I also started to pick up my pace which only served to encourage him. “Good lord you dildo, you’re never going to beat me.” I said as I still managed to surpass him, but that wouldn’t be the Eren I came to know when he were to give up that easily, that sly bastard. Instead, just when there were some meters between me and the house, I turned around to smirk at my triumph, but he somehow made it seem as if he were losing consciousness in which I instantly came to a stop to go and help him and the next thing I knew was Eren sprint past me to the finish. I charged towards him and smacked his head._

_“You cheated.” I said, clearly a little bit irritated and disappointed at him for tricking me._

_“We never set up any rules so everything was allowed.” He pouted at me. He freaking pouted!_

_“Yeah, but I almost had a heart attack when I saw you falling down, you fucking dumbass.”_

_“Sorry..” He nervously rubbed his head, ashamed of the dirty move he pulled._

_I rolled my eyes and headed towards the door. “Whatever, let’s go in.”_

_~***~_

_“Oh for the love of raw, give me your fucking underwear”_

_“No! I can wash them myself!”_

_“You won’t do a proper job at it so give me your shitty underwear! It stinks anyway since some shit and pee was bound to get on it.”_

_“I insist on doing it myself!”_

_I ended up throwing myself onto him to wrestle those damn things away from him._

_~***~_

_“Do it more properly!”_

_“I can’t!”_

_“Yes you can fuck face, you need to press harder and scrub with all your might!”_

_“I don’t own such muscles as yours to be able to take down such a persistent enemy!”_

_“Then you shall do this kind of shit everyday so that you’ll earn yourself enough strength to take down any dirt on your path, now clean until your fingers can’t move anymore!”_

_“I’m doing it already!”_

_~***~_

_“Eren, what happened today in school? You were supposed to be still there, but for some reason you’re here.”_

_“I was sent home because I started a fight at school.”_

_“Why on the living fuck were you doing that shit?”_

_“Because Jean was constantly mocking and making fun of me. He started it!”_

_A sigh left my lips as I remembered what Grisha had said about Eren not being able to behave 100% of the time. “What did he do?”_

_“Nothing.” Eren said as he turned his gaze away, clearly not wanting to talk about it._

_“If you’re going to say that, I’ll automatically assume that it was entirely your own damn fault, so spit it out.”_

_“Okay fine, he made fun about the person I like and then kept on bugging me with so many other random things that annoyed me. At the end I punched him and horseface didn’t like it so he automatically gave me one in return. Happy?” he grumbled an answer and turned his attention out of the window once again._

_“You have a crush on someone? Who?” I couldn’t help my sudden curiosity and ended up asking Eren. Who the fuck doesn’t want to know who is whose crush?_

_“I won’t tell you!” He stood up and rushed to the room where he temporarily lives._

_Well, there goes my chance of acquiring information that not even Hanji knows. I felt a small weird sting in my chest which I quickly brushed off as nothing._

_~***~_

_“Hey Levi...psst Levi...psst.” Eren tried to get my attention so bad which was really adorable on how hard he was struggling. “Come one Levi...this is important!” He half whispered and half shouted. He was crouching right beside by arm-chair, his hands placed on my knees. It was dark in this room with only the light of the fire letting us see what was in front of us. I was in the middle of reading a book and didn’t wish any disturbance. That also includes the cute brat who is becoming more desperate by the minute._

_“Come on Levi!”_

_“Fine, what do you want?” I gave up since I already knew that this guy is fucking stubborn as strong glue._

_“When can I go back home? It has been five days already.”_

_Should have figured that it was going to be about that topic. Truthfully that was the one thing I wanted to avoid answering, but I knew I can’t do so forever. A sigh escaped my lips as I placed my book in my lap._

_“I don’t know Eren, your dad hasn’t given the okay yet. I’m sorry.” I apologised even though I wasn’t to blame for this situation. As a result Eren looked down dissatisfied since it wasn’t the response he wished to hear nor did it explain anything to him. I reached out my hand and caressed his face gently. “I’m sorry that you can’t go back to your family just yet.” Eren only looked up to hold my gaze a little and then snuggled into the hand that I then placed on his cheek. We stayed like this for a while, just staring into each others eyes with fire burning in the background. Our eye contact became deeper and deeper that it almost felt like I was losing myself into them._

_Our faces slowly came closer and closer. It felt like I was magnetised towards the young one in front of me and whatever I planned to do would have been for nothing. I felt his hot breath tickle against my lips and suddenly felt the urge to just lock my lips onto those temptingly soft ones. I smashed my lips against his and felt the desire grow bigger and bigger. We were moving our mouths in absolute synch as if we both knew what the others next move was going to be. Erens inexperienced lips earned the more meaning to themselves when I thought that I was the first one to claim them._

_He tasted oh so good that I didn’t want to stop not even for a second. My hands took a hold of his head and tried to get him closer to me. I bit his lip to gain access to his mouth. He gasped at the sudden movement, I instantly used this chance to invade and explore the mouth. Our tongues danced together while both were trying to win dominance. I felt Eren start moaning into the sweet kiss which only encouraged for me to do more. Wanting those delicious sounds only leave his mouth when I’m the reason for it, but before I could even take another step, I remembered his age and stopped us before it’s too late._

_I slowly removed myself from him by leaving light kisses and then we opened our eyes to stare deeply into each other, hoping to understand the others thoughts._

_“That was..amazing..” commented Eren completely out of breath._

_I chuckled lightly. “Believe me, the next things that come after that are going to make you feel like you’re on cloud nine.” I stood up and in the process made Eren stand up onto his feet as well._

_“Let’s go to sleep.”_

_“Okay...”_

_At the end of the day, we ended up cuddling the whole night, whispering I love yous and sweet nothings to each other._

_~***~_

_“Stop being so picky, you can’t always keep on whining what kind of food you’re going to eat, incase you haven’t noticed this is not your home, shit head.” I was so freaking done with his shit, what can I do? I’m not that impressing in cooking, so naturally thought that the convenience food was a wise choice, I was utterly wrong about that part._

_“When I get back, I’ll devour all the food that I can get! It’s always the same stuff which by the way is from the convenience store. Try me if you so want to know if I truly can complain forever.” He narrowed his eyes, challenging to test his capabilities._

_“Then make your own goddamn food yourself!”_

_“Gladly“ he said as he stood up and prepared for cooking. That day I learned that this kid was a master chief in making good food. It came to me as a shock since he always seemed to be one of those who would probably burn everything they touch. Well, glad that I learned such valuable information. Though I don’t understand why he didn’t mention of being good at making food, not even once. When I asked, he shrugged it off as nothing._

_~***~_

_The days passed by and not a word came from his dad, that would remotely hint of letting Eren back home. It didn’t bug us anymore as much as it did before since we wanted to spend sometime with each other. But the unfortunate truth stayed that for some unknown reason, Eren has to stay longer than expected._

_~***~_

Unfortunately those peaceful days didn’t last long since a grim future was standing ahead of us. I learned the truth in why Grisha, didn’t call his son back home for two weeks. It was almost double the time, what he was supposed to stay. It worried me, but I never bothered asking or bugging Grisha for why exactly he wasn’t letting his dear son back home. What had happened next was terrible.

_~***~_

_It was a nice warm day, where me and Eren, were strolling through town. Exploring all the possible ingredients we can use for our next meal. I felt a gentle tug coming from my side. I hummed as in response, prompting the brat to say whatever he needed to get off of his chest._

_“I feel like somebody is watching us.” he whispered as his eyes wandered into directions where the culprit could possibly be._

_I looked behind and around us to make sure that there wasn’t anyone, so that I could calm him down. As I found nothing I turned towards him. “It must be your imagination.”_

_“You sure?” He asked hesitantly._

_“Yes, I’m sure. Don’t worry yourself with it, okay?”_

_He nodded and let me lead him to the next market where we tried to find the one ingredient that was hard as fuck to find in this god for saken town. Especially when you didn’t know what it looks like and forgot the phones at home where we could have at least searched for a picture that would give you an idea._

_“Ugh, shit.” I heard Eren curse beside me._

_“What is it now?”_

_“Oh look there are toilets, meanwhile you can go ahead and search for it, okay?” He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and hurried to the WC. He still seemed to be a bit nervous and tense, wonder why._

_I rolled my eyes and went to find the cursed thing. I found it and quickly bought it. Eren hasn’t come out of there for a while now. Wonder what’s taking him so long. I went into ask if the shit won’t come out, but exactly when I entered I saw the picture of Eren on the ground, completely limp and unconscious._

_Right beside him stood three men, dressed so that their faces were covered. I stood there in complete shock as I was not ready for that kind of situation when we just went out for groceries. What the fuck is going on here? “Who the fuck are you people and what have you done to Eren?” I asked, hissing out every last syllable. How dare they manhandle my lover like that and hope not to get caught? We’re in the market and this is a public toilet place, how wouldn’t they get caught? Unless they somehow managed to frighten the people, who entered, so much that they really couldn’t cause a commotion._

_But I’m different since this guy is someone I care about and I won’t let them just walk away without a fight. One of those assholes charged at me, but I was quick enough to throw him on the ground. I didn’t have time to beat him up for him to stay down, I decided that it was a better idea to focus on the ones who are attacking so I did._

_At the end of the fight I kicked their asses bad which means those bastards are laying absolutely helplessly on the ground. They should feel ashamed of themselves since it was three against one, so fucking pathetic. I gave those losers one last glare as I rushed towards Eren to find if he was okay. He seems quite beaten up, fuckers did a number on my brat. Good thing I managed to overpower them._

_“Eren, wake up.” I shook his body and hoped that he would open his eyes. “Eren, come on!”_

_I was so focused on the brat that I didn’t notice a person sneaking up on me. Suddenly I was hit hard with something and lost all vision. I fell down and felt myself losing the battle between me and my brain. Can’t, no...fuck..I need to..Eren.._

_~***~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you for reading this chapter to the bitter end. You're all so freaking awesome, I just can't not want to hug you.


	6. E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still unbetad and I'm sorry.

_“Levi...Levi..wake up.” Somebody was shaking me, but who? I opened my eyes to peek at the pesky disturbare. “Grisha?” What? What is he doing here? Wait. “Where am I?” my voice was raspy as I managed to grumble out a question._

_“You’re in the hospital.” Answered Grisha calmly. “The police want to talk to you and ask some questions. Do you feel like welcoming them in?”_

_I furrowed my eyebrows at that. “Hospital? Police? What are you talking abo-” Suddenly the memories came flooding back to me and I sat up faster than the light shouting the name of my beloved. “Eren! ”_

_A hand came to rest on my chest and push me back down. “Calm down, you need to lay for now. Do you feel like you’re able to talk to the police?”_

_I saw the pleading look he gave me and quite frankly I wouldn't have said no either way since I need to let those freaks know and help me find my brat. “Yes, call them in.”_

_Relief washed over Grishas face, but it soon disappeared when he remembered that his precious son has vanished into thin air._

_“Do you mind telling me the details later as well?”_

_“On one condition, you’ll tell me the reason why you didn’t keep your promise of taking Eren back.” Honestly, I felt like the reason of Eren being forbidden to go home as something to do with his recent kidnapping. Grisha might even know these people who have taken his son and purposely expanded the timeline as much as possible. He thought that maybe keeping his son away from home would lessen the chances of those assholes trying to find and abduct him. Plus he made sure that Eren would be with someone who has combat skills. Sounds like a really good plan, but there is a major problem. He didn’t notify me of there being a possibility that somebody wants to capture my precious brat and use him for something._

_I could already see him hesitate, but at the end his still agreed to it. He left through the door and soon from the same direction, two officers came in. I guess this is going to take a while, eh?_

_~***~_

_Fucking idiots. I have a feeling that they’re suspecting me to be their accomplish. That’s so freaking stupid that I wanted to throw something big and hard at them. Are they even doing their job correctly, because this is fucking ridiculous. Why would I want to kidnap or possibly hurt my dear brat like that without feeling any kind of remorse?_

_Good thing they don’t know the extend of my feelings for him. Otherwise they wouldn’t have said such things like me being an accomplish. I mean even Grisha doesn’t know yet, that already speaks volumes on it’s own._

_If I could, I would definitely strangle those two idiots to death.  With their ‘Are you sure that it happened exactly that way?’ and ‘Are you positive that you didn’t see their faces and therefor can’t recognise them?’ or even ‘With some of the answers you gave us, we can’t really eliminate you as a possible accomplish’ shit they could go ahead and kill themselves. I’m pretty sure that I would find Eren before them._

_I heard the door open and turned my attention to the father who I was to tell exactly what I saw. He is also to reveal information to me as well, otherwise I wouldn’t have said anything so making a bargain was the only good resolution. The man looks nervous which is a good thing since then my suspicions might end up rightful._

_“I want you to tell me what exactly is going on and why did you make Eren stay longer than promised?”_

_“Well..I don’t know where to start.”_

_“First things first, come and sit down. Don’t want you to fall on your ass.”_

_He did as he was told and came to sit next to my bed. Well temporary bed, it’s not like it’s going to stay mine forever. The reason to it should have been fucking obvious._

_“I met some colleagues who were as passionate about curing diseases as me. Due to that particular reason I started talking to them more often and we continued on meeting for two years. Though at one point, a friend of ours was coming up with ideas by using and experimenting on teenagers or kids....” He trailed off and looked up, staring and waiting for me to say anything about it. When nothing wandered out of my mouth, he turned his gaze back down._

_“_ _I asked them how they planned on getting such outrageous rights...I shouldn’t have asked that.” He shook his head in disappointment. “They simply answered that they’ll use their own and therefore don’t need anyones permission.” He locked his gaze with me and utter disbelief was written onto his face. If I had a mirror to look into, I’m sure I would wear the same expression as his._

_What disgusting pigs they must be for wanting to torture their own children. It’s like they don’t care about their own kids well being. All that truly counts are their own stupid ambitions._

_“I told them that I wouldn’t support it. They tried to reason with me, but I kept on refusing. I didn’t wish this kind of future to my son, so I didn’t want that to happen to their own offsprings.” His voice cracked at the end. “But they disagreed with me. I said that I don’t want to have anything to do with them anymore. They agreed that they don’t wish to see me ever again, but before they disappeared, they sent me a final message that stated that my son will still participate in it.” He gulped and let a small pause in before he continued with his speech._

_“I was frightened that they will soon come and abduct him, so I thought of leaving him in your care for a while since I could trust you.”_

_“You should have told me that before you placed him in my care, you fucking idiot. I would have been prepared. If anything, I would have never let him walk out of my sight.”_

_“I know, I realised that mistake just yesterday night and thought of coming over and telling you that, but I was too late...you two were already out, doing something. Therefore it was impossible for me to know what your location is.” He bit his lip and thought what else to say. “I forgot to take my phone with me, which is why I couldn’t call you. The next thing I know was me sitting in the car, listening to the radio. Along the lines I heard that in a market four masked man had carried a young teenager out of the door….”_

_“Later on they discovered three people having been binded, making it impossible for them to move. There was also an unconscious man who needed medical attention because of his head injury.” His voice started to quiver as he kept on explaining. “On the radio they described the poor humans who got caught in the crossfire and at the end of each description, they mentioned a name.”_

_“At the end I prayed that it wouldn’t be you since every feature there was mentioned matched with your appearance. Then they stopped and finally said your name...Everything had stopped for a moment and my heart sank.”_

_Tears started to form at the corner of his eyes, clearly feeling frustrated and absolutely guilty of the incident. “Then I heard in which hospital you were transported and drove here...I’m sorry for everything that had happened to you.”_

_I let all the information sink in and finally was able to connect the dots and put together the puzzle that was left unsolved for a while. I got the answer on to why this happened and why Eren was left in my care. I grit my teeth together when I realised that all this time I was keeping my brat away from danger. If I hadn’t let him go in there alone...no..I should have trusted Erens gut feeling a bit more and investigate the cause. Instead I just wanted to hurry up and get home. My selfishness has led to this kind of outcome. It’s not just Grishas fault. As a former FBI agent, I should have been able to understand the fact that you’ll never know when something drastically changes midday. Fuck! I should have followed Eren into the WC and lessen his insecurity._

_“There’s one thing I don’t understand, why did they come to hate your lousy ass so much that they wanted such a despicable revenge?”_

_“You see, I wanted to stop them from doing such things so bad that I threatened to tell that to the police. That was a mistake which could have been avoided. Instead of saying such a thing I could have pretended to go along and rat them out later. That would have solved the problem and avoided this from happening….I’m so terribly sorry.”_

_Now that Grisha was done with his story, I went ahead to tell him what happened exactly in my perspective. There goes nothing._

_“Well we were in the store, Eren said he felt like someone was watching, I looked around and found nothing suspicious and assured him that everything was fine.” Though I should have taken that as a warning sign on it’s own. I shouldn’t have let my guard down and in the process I failed to notice those four figures who probably were hidden behind a wall. Far enough for me not to make a big deal out of it and close enough for them to see where Eren went alone._

_“He told me to go ahead and buy the last ingredient as he went to the WC to take a piss or shit, whatever he wanted to do..Then I went back to the place where I last saw him and found it strange that he hadn’t yet come out. So I marched in and found a limp Eren laying on the ground  with three guys surrounding him. I kicked their asses and proceed to checking if Eren was alright, but didn’t think that there might be another one hidden behind the cab I walked past.” I should have considered that option of checking all the cabs, but of course my concern about his well-being was a thousand times more important than that. “Thanks to that mistake I was hit hard against my head causing me to lose the ability to stay awake...”_

_He looked at me and I could read the sympathy in his eyes. Yes, we both made mistakes and this is the fucking reason why they managed to snatch Eren away from us. There was nothing we could have stopped them from doing so after I was defeated in such a low way. But in a world full of crime, there really don’t exist such rules which would restrict this kind of behaviour._

_We both were silent the whole time, regretting every action that we did instead of what we could have done._

_~***~_

_The nurse came in and said that if I am ready, I could leave any time which I was the chance of finally leaving this place. I wasn’t here for days or anything, but the fact stands that I despise hospitals. They always remind me of the days when I was an FBI agent. Trust me, those weren’t good times that deserve to be reminded. If anything, I would like to fucking forget about them. There were so many people I had lost in the process. Friends that I couldn’t protect. It’s almost ironic that I have yet again gotten into a situation where I wasn’t able to keep someone safe and as a result ended up here._

~***~

All those time, whenever I entered my home, a constant emptiness had managed to creep into my soul. It had been so quiet, everything seemed much more duller than usual. There wasn’t anything that could have brightened my day. The only times I did feel better was when Hange or Erwin came to visit me. Hange had somehow brought some peace into my mind, encouraged me to try find some lead on my own and Erwin was there to help me. Those were truly my best friends and there was no denying it. What would I do without those two fools? Even now they are still supporting me. I shook my head as a small smile graced my lips. I don’t know how to make up for all the things they have done for me.

~***~

_Five weeks have passed and the police has yet to find a lead. Fuck those assholes. They’re probably just fooling around and thinking that one persons life isn’t important. Eren has been in the hands of some perverts who want to do experiments on him as if he were a rat. The thought of my brat being cut open or some liquid being insert in him made my blood boil. Then the images of him crying  and screaming for help, begging for them to have mercy and stop the unending torture, flashed through my eyes. I wouldn’t be able to bear such a sight if anything this makes me feel like puking and wanting to crush them so bad. My grip around the cup that I was holding became tighter and before I could stop myself, the cup broke into pieces. I cursed my fucking luck and my brain for thinking of Eren being tortured and made do things against his will. Fuckers, once I get my hands on them, they’re doomed._

_I heard my doorbell ring which means I have a visitor. Who on their right mind would come here just when I clearly stated that I don’t feel like talking to anyone in my voice answer when somebody calls me. I made my friends always call me ahead since otherwise I wouldn’t let them in. I swiftly opened the door and discovered Doctor Yeager stand there. Wonder what this guy wants from me and why the fuck did he not call me ahead? Oh yeah, he made it a habit of his to not dial my number and let me know._

_“What is it Grisha? Is it a long story that I have to invite you in?”_

_“Well, it would be great if you’d let me enter since I want to discuss with you something.”_

_I rolled my eyes and opened the door wider and stepped aside, making room enough to let a person get in. Once he was inside, I slammed the door to close as I wished for no more shitheads in my house._

_Grisha took off his shoes and headed straight to the living room. Taking a seat at the sofa, he stared at me expectantly, waiting me to go and sit down on my arm-chair. Which I ended up doing since I knew this man quite well enough to have an idea of his behaviour. Grisha always wants the people to take a seat with him before spilling out the reason for his totally unexpected visit._

_“So, I know you were a former FBI member and wanted to ask if you’ve any idea how long it takes for the police to finally find where my son is?”_

_“I have no such knowledge since the time that usually takes for me to find any kind of lead to an abducted person would be within one to two weeks, but I guess that it’s because we’re more invested in solving such cases. Is that all why you came here ringing my fucking doorbell?”_

_He shook his head. “I also wanted to ask if you have anymore access to inner information.”_

_“No if that’s all then you can kindly fuck off.” I answered with a dull voice, ready to go and mind my own business and by that I mean, figuring out where those assholes could have taken Eren since I’m not aware of what the police already know._

_“Don’t you care about my son?!”_

_“Of course I care! In fact, I’ve been trying to get his location for the past weeks, will you know move your ass out of my house and let me deal with my shit?!” I was irritated at the acusion of not holding any kind of feelings for his son. Wait...a sudden realisation dawned on me. “You should know their faces, why the fuck haven’t you reported them yet!?”_

_“They threatened me with killing him if I were to even take a step near the police station. They sent me a reminder yesterday.”_

_Oh well, fuck. Fuck this shit, fuck everything! At least I know that Eren isn’t dead yet._

_“What kind of reminder?” Grisha started fishing something out of his pocket. Hopefully not a finger, fuck if it’s a fucking piece of Eren, I swear I’ll fucking murder them while mercilessly torturing to death._

_“They send me a picture where Eren was chained and visibly beaten. One of them held a knife against my sons neck while having held him by the hair, angling so that his face could be seen”_

_He handed me the piece of paper and saw all the cuts and wounds on my brat. His eyes were dull as he also seemed to be tired as fuck. He looked much slimmer than I remembered. Don’t fucking tell me that they aren’t even feeding him properly, for all I would know, there’s also a chance that Eren is also dehydrated._

_That’s not fucking better! This is just showing how badly they treat him. Talk about people who don’t deserve to live and I would named those assholes in an instant that is if I knew their names._

_“Show me some pictures of them so that I could go and hunt those fuckers down.”_

_“Ah well if you insist then...here.” He gave me his phone and I automatically tapped on the album app where those assholes faces should be visible._

_“Those?” I questioned if I had chosen the correct one since in this mobile there are a lot of those pictures that contain faces that are still unknown to me._

_“Yes, in this one we’re all in it. The one who made the picture was a random citizen who we asked to do it.” I nodded in understanding. Well, I have seen those fuckers walk around in this town which means that Eren shouldn’t be far away. I clicked my tongue as a result. Those shitheads have been keeping my brat in this fucking town and I had no clue whatsoever that I might have walked right past the place. Now that I know their faces, I could report them to the police since they forgot to mention that I was not to report either. The police can follow them around and probably find Erens location in the process. No way am I going to waste anymore time waiting. I shoved the phone back to him and made my way to the exit._

_“Wait! Where are you going?“_

_“To the police!”_

_“No if you were to do that they’ll kill my son, can’t you save my son yourself?”_

_I turned around abruptly and glared at the man. “It’s safer when the police does it.”_

_“They’ll kill Eren as soon as the police gets involved! What can I possibly give you for you to do it yourself?”_

_“Depends on what you’re willing to give.” I answered since I’ve already got an idea in my mind._

_“I would give anything for you to go and save my son!” Grishas eyes were pleading me to not refuse him, but I had to make sure that he isn’t going to back down of his word._

_“Anything?”_

_“Anything!”_

_That answer pleased me and I was ready to tell him at under what condition I would go rescue my brat on my own. Truthfully after he said that Eren would be killed as soon as the police gets involved, it wouldn’t have left me any choice. Doctor Yeager has become really desperate causing him to make such a stupid mistake which I automatically used._

_“I don’t want your lousy ass to step in my way when I’m pursuing Eren. Not even once, got it?”_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway thanks for reading this bullshit of mine and so many hugs for those who leave comments! Oh and the ones who left kudos on this work also have a hug from me! Love you all and have a nice day!


	7. R

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not betad.

 

Well, that’s how I made Grisha give Eren to me. Me and Eren knew that Grisha was a sceptic when it came to two men living together. Meaning that he would have tried to get in our way and he probably would have moved somewhere else, cut all ties between me and my brat, when it would have meant us not getting to live with each other.

Of course he hesitated in giving me the word ‘yes’. Didn’t expect Grisha to jump out of happiness and shout ‘of course you can’ either. Hah, it might have been good that we never told him that we were together. Well, it was in a way his fault as well since if he hadn’t left his son in my care, we would have probably never kissed nor discovered our feelings for each other.

I took Erens hand in mine and held it there while keeping my gaze locked on his features, completely mesmerized at the sight.

Never would have I thought that I would be able to hold nor see you again. Your father still had a way to force me to stay away from you. Just then when I thought I could keep you in my arms forever, you were torn from me and there was nothing I could have done about it. I cursed your fathers name forever in the dark shadows where no one was able to hear nor see me struggle for my life. Days and months had passed, never seeing your face became an endless nightmare. All that held me together were the sweet memories of you and me spending time together. Back then I thought I was going to go crazy and not even you, with your dazzling smile, could have stopped the darkness slowly creeping into my heart.

I shook my head of the vicious echos that threatened to return if I weren’t to stop reminiscing the past. I wish that those times would have just been a dream and stay forever forgotten.

Can’t keep a grudge forever, huh? Let me show you how well I’ll keep the wrongdoings in mind. I’ll lead a happy life with my beloved and nothing is going to get in my way now, it’s a small form of revenge. Don’t get me wrong, I still love my brat and after what I went through, didn’t stop me from doing so which proved me that Eren was the one for me. After I got out of hell, I started to lick the wounds and wait for them to heal as I swore to not throw my life away when I still had the chances of living a good life. I was going to find Eren and still marry him, be it with or without Grishas blessing.

I’m not saying that I’m glad that Grisha is dead, but the fact stays that he still had turned his back on me. Just when I thought we were friends and he would never do that. A heavy sigh managed to escape my mouth as the past was once again haunted my mind. All the things that had happened didn’t take place in this town, it was somewhere far, far away from here. Which is why I couldn’t just enter their home and show my middle finger to the man as I kissed his son right in front of his fucking eyes. Too bad, because I really would have liked to see his shocked and angry face. It would have made me feel so much better.

Though I did find out why exactly Eren didn’t search for me...he had lost his memories. It will take a lot of time and effort to pick up where we left off. I can’t blame Eren, the things they did to him were anything, but pretty. Now those assholes want to eliminate their family and continue on where they left off with Eren. Their own children had died and the only one who had managed to survive through all those experiments was Eren. Shithead probably want to find the reason why and they’re not stopping on anything to find out.

I heard the door creak open, didn’t bother with looking back to see who it was since I was expecting them because I was the one to call the here.

“Took your asses long enough, I already reminisced some old memories. Where you taking a shit or something?”

“Well excuse us, but when I remember correctly, we were miles away from this place, so sorry that it tooks us a while to get here. No we didn’t use the restroom on our way here.” said an obnoxious women whose voice I know too well.

“It’s nice to see you again.” Well, I guess the one next to her was Erwin since he’s always so polite even when it’s not necessary.

“Oh, is that THE Eren who you have been taking about?” her voice was colored with excitement as she rushed to the other side of the bed, staring in complete awe.

“Yes Hange, this is Eren.” I felt a smile wanting to form on my face, but I kept on suppressing it for the sake of not having to listen to Hange hyperivanting about what she just saw.

Her expression changed into a frown the moment she inspected him closer. “Poor boy, he seems so pale and fragile right now, as if he were to break by touch.” She reached out a hand to stroke him, but before it could happen, I catched her hand. “Don’t touch him with your filthy hands, don’t want some weird diseases on him so you better go and wash your hands, got it?”

“Oh come one LEVI! You’re always like that, it’s not like it’s the first time you have forbidden me from touching something you hold dear!” She whined while letting her tone go up and down, exaggerating the whole situation. “Oh and for the record I have washed my hands just moments before entering this room.”

I looked towards Erwin searching for confirmation since her words can’t be always trusted. I had learned that in the hard way. Erwin nodded as a response to my silent question that he has indeed witnessed such an event occur right in front of his eyes. I let go of her and she proceeded to poke the young helpless guy in the bed. I had an annoyed face plastered onto my face since I felt like I should hinder Hange from doing what shes doing. Nothing the less, I let her be since that was the only argument I had against her.

“His skin is really soft and he’s very warm. Hey Levi, is that one of the reasons why you like him so much? You know because your own body warmth is lower than average?”

“Yes, but there is one other body detail that is my absolute favorite.” I smirked at that because this one isn’t right now visible to them. I didn’t have pictures of me and Eren together so naturally they wouldn’t know what he looks like. Aka, the reason why Hange asked if that was Eren.

“Oh and that is?”

“Won’t tell you.”

“Aww come one Levi~! Stop being such a tease and tell us! COME ON~!” With every word she took a step closer to me, invading my personal space without my permission.

“No and I’ll stay true to my word so piss off.”

“But You started this topic already and you can’t back off now~!” She tried to reason with me, but unfortunately, it wasn’t working.

“At least give us a hint.” said Erwin before Hange could speak a word. I know what that bastard is up to. He’s very good at working the answers out with hints which means he’s practically daring me to challenge his capabilities. Fucker, fine I’ll play along just for fun.

“You’ll see it eventually.” was the only thing that I said and planned on saying. No way in hell would I give them another one when the answer is already pretty clear on it’s own. Well captain America probably already has an idea. In that one sentence you could understand it as in:

The answer will become pretty obvious in a point of time. There is only one thing that they’re not capable of seeing right now when they are hidden behind something. Now what is concealed of their naked eyes? Something from his back? Something in his mouth or lays the answer behind his eyelids? Need to narrow down the options a little. Well, Eren doesn’t look like someone who would have a piercing and the teeth can’t be the answer either since it must be something more special. Which leaves us with two, but there is one that could be easily eliminated as well since in that sentence, I gave another hint in secret which would be the word ‘see’ as in, it’s something you can see through which leads to the answer…

“His eyes.” Stated bushy brows confidently. See? I snorted to myself at that thought. I knew he would be able to figure it out.

“You haven’t changed a bit since the last time I saw you, shitty eyebrows.” I mused, it has been two months and in that time span, we never sent a message nor called each other. I was a bit busy searching for someone and they were supposed to contact me whenever they discovered anything that could help me. They did and that was the time when it was announced that the well known Grisha Yeager had died. Back then I couldn’t have left the chance just go and immediately headed straight to the country where they had moved to.

I arrived just in time for his funeral which is where I saw Eren for after so long. He had become a lot more handsomer through the time. I felt my heart skip a beat when he headed straight to me. I couldn’t even take my eyes off of my lover which as a result might have creeped him out so I thought it was a great idea to visit him in his room and have a chat. Though it didn’t go so well since my brat ended up having a panic attack. On top of that, I noticed some suspicious figures moving around while I was calming him down. I had to take some desperate measures to not let him see me killing some assholes, who disturbed our reunion. With the lack of memories, I was sure that he would reject my existent, if I were to do that. So drugging Eren was the best action to take.

After murdering those bitches, I dumped their bodies into my car, so that I could dispose of them later when I let Eren know that I’m going to come back. But fuck, I should have rather thrown them away when he still was sleeping, then I wouldn’t have taken so long and maybe could have speared him from this pain.

“So what’s the plan?” asked the overly enthusiastic women.

“The plan? We’ll go back to the country he had been born and make a trap so that they would fall into the hands of the police once again. It’s simple as that.”

“How do we get them there without them realising that their making a huge mistake?”

“Shitty eyebrows will come up with something, right?”

“Yes, I already have an idea, but we might have to put Eren in danger for that to happen. If anything, it’s a fifty-fifty chance of success, so it’s up to Levi, if you’re willing to let me make Eren do such a thing.”

“You would have to tell me the details on exactly what he has to do. Than I will make my decision.” If bushy brows says that then it’s obviously the only way that still holds a high success rate. “But before you start talking, I have to go take a shit so don’t fucking do anything stupid while I’m away.” I gave a pointed look to Hange as she was the most likely to screw something up. Of course she noticed it and quickly responded with a whine. I left the room hoping that while I’m away something terrible isn’t taking place. I don’t want to return to a place full of chaos, I will personally cut one neck length shorter the very person who was making a scene in Erens room while he’s still resting.

~***~

But of course was anybody willing to make sure not to cause trouble? The answer was no. As soon as I got near the room, I heard Eren screaming which made me open the door with lightning speed. There I saw my brat failing and thrashing around on the bed, desperately trying to get away from Hange as she was struggling on calming him down. Though it wasn’t working when he was constantly begging her to stop. Erwin was just as much troubled with the situation as she was, completely helplessly standing by, watching as he hoped for there to be an ending. If this goes on then he’ll reopen his wounds. Fuck.

“Hange, what the fuck did you do?!” I yelled at her.

“I don’t know! I put my face near his when he started making pained noises!! He just suddenly woke up and bumped his head against mine! I don’t KNOW WHAT I DID!” She shouted absolutely lost and terrified.

I rushed to Erens side and pulled him into a hug. “Eren, everything is okay, I’m here...calm down..it’s okay, it’s okay.” I rubbed soothing circles on his back as he slowly started to come back to his senses. I felt him cling to my shirt as one side of my shoulder started to get wet. He hiccuped and shook between my arms. I couldn’t understand what exactly made him act this way.

“I’m sorry..” I heard him whisper.

“It’s okay..” I tried to reassure, but what he said next was shocking.

“NO! It’s not okay for me to forget the person I love! How could I do such a thing?!”

“I’m not sure that I heard you right...Eren what do you mean by forgot?” Honestly he could be talking nonsense that somehow made sense to me, but wouldn't for him later on.

“We were together and you were the one who saved me and my stupid brain thought it was nice to erase you from my memories. How could I do such a terrible thing? You must have suffered a lot right?!” He said between his hiccups as his tears kept on falling. Erens voice kept on shaking as he continued speaking his mind out. “I remember the part where we first kissed and how we hugged each other. The nights we spent together, everything!”

“I remember how you came to my rescue and what you did for me…! I don’t know when, but I was torn from your warm arms and brought somewhere else. After that I don’t have any more memorise involving you.”

How could I begin to describe what I felt at the very moment? I was relieved, happy that his memories return and also felt my heart skip a beat as the weight of not being allowed to touch him like a lover, was lifted from my already too heavy shoulders. But, that also means he knows the pain and everything that he had gone through. If I could have started a new again without him having to suffer from past experience, then I would have gladly waited for a little while longer.

I removed myself from his tight grip, just so that I could see his face. I wiped away his tears with my thumbs and leaned in to place a warm and gentle kiss on his lips. When we separated, I embraced him again, silently thanking whatever gods up there for letting me regain my lover. Though I was incredibly happy, there was still one question haunting my mind.

“How?” was the last thing that I wished to hear the answer to.

“I had a nightmare of those people doing all kinds of stuff to me, but at the end I saw a figure helping me out...then at the end we were sitting behind a wall, waiting for the police...I inhaled the smell and when I woke up...the same scent invaded me when you hugged me...then I realised that it wasn’t just a dream...” I heard him sniff as he finally started to calm down.

“Aww, I can’t help it..this is too cute.”

Oh yeah, there were still those two idiots in this room and one liked to destroy moments.

“Do you really have to Hange?” I asked, already irritated of her presence.

“Maybe~? Anyway, could you introduce us to Eren now?”

“Fine.” I pulled away and pointed at them to give them a name. “That one is shitty four eyes and the other dick standing next to her is Captain bushy brows. Happy?”

“Levi~! You just gave him the wrong names!” She stormed towards us, pushed me away from my brat and sat next to him instead. “Hello, my name is Hange and that guy over there is Erwin and will be helping you get those bad boys back behind bars. By the way, Levi was right, you really do have beautiful eyes” she cooed and pinched his cheek. Erwin came a little closer as well to reach out a hand to Eren. “Like Hange said, my name is Erwin, nice to meet you. Please don’t let her excitement get to you, she just really likes to meet new people.”

He smiled warmly at Eren as he finally accepted his hand shake. Don’t you dare woo him with your stupid charm to yourself, otherwise I’ll have to kill you in your sleep. As if shitty eyebrows could sense my glare, he turned around and gave me one of his trademark smiles. My eyebrow twitched as a response.

“Alright, get your filthy hands off my Eren and preferably now.”

“You’re just jealous.” She mocked and then started hugging Eren while snickering. Fuck her, well somebody really wants to die. She stopped laughing the moment she felt my hand on her shoulder, squeezing so hard that the blood might have stopped circling through it.

“L-Levi..hey..I didn’t mean to...oh shit!” She sprinted off when she saw the murderous look plastered onto my face.

“HANGE!” I hurried after her, determined to kick her ass so bad that she will never touch my Eren again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on going on a hiatus since seriously...I feel like I'm in no mood to write..though I'll leave you a choice and by that I mean...let me take a pause and after that I'll continue updating every day or one update a week? Let me know what you prefer in the comment section below. ^^  
> I love all of you who read my fanfic! A big hug to you all!


	8. P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betad by Nour(archiveofourown) So many thank yous and hugs to my dear beta.  
> Anyway, I'm surprise that I even managed to write something now that I'm becoming a little busy over here. Aka the reason why I need to make a pause soon.
> 
> This was a random idea that Mecha came up with and I thought, why the heck not?

Eren POV

“Well, now that they are gone, how about we have a little chat with each other, shall we?” He looked at me, waiting for my response.

“Uh yes, that’s fine with me. I mean I’ve always wished to know what kind of friends Levi has.”

“Excellent. I can assure you that me and Hange are also deeply intrigued on exactly what kind of person you are to make someone like him feel feelings.”

“I don’t think that I’m anything special, I’m just a lucky person...“ I scratched the back of my head bashfully.

“Oh no need to be humble, please go ahead and tell me about yourself.” I can’t deny the fact that this man is quite charming which might be the reason to why I tried to come up with possible things that are likeable concerning me.

“Well he might like me because I’m very determined to get things done, it’s either my way or another and I’m bold. So...that means I don’t back away from challenges” I answered confidently so that I would not give him a reason to doubt my words.

He nodded, accepting the words that I spoke. “Do you want to add something more to that?”

“I uh...” Oh well now I’m at loss...he never told me why he liked me so much. Guess I have to figure out somehow since I can’t say that I don’t want to discuss this topic anymore when I’ve already started talking about myself.

“It’s alright if you don’t want to add anything. I’ve figured it out on my own, but thank you for confirming two things for me.” He smiled warmly at me and I felt my cheeks get hot. What? Hey wait a minute! That’s not how this is supposed to go...I’m in love with Levi and not with his friend. Is it because of this weird aura he’s giving off? Possibly, but how can I confirm my suspicion without him noticing? I mean he seems to be one of those sweet ones who would take care of you, but when crossed there is going to be hell to pay.

“Though could you tell me what exactly happened to you back in your home? Levi wouldn’t reveal me any details on the phone, so could you do me this favor?”

“I..ugh..” I reminded myself of how I entered my home and what I saw. Everything to the point of me losing consciousness was terrifying and heart breaking. My fists tightened their grip around the blanket. How could they do such a horrible thing to my mom? Just that very morning we had decided to rebuild our relationship. We had the chance to become close again, but those people sliced her up and then decorated the the room with her blood.

After I found her they ambushed me and probably wanted to do the same things to me. Those people don’t deserve to live. If I had been stronger, I could have killed them with my own two hands. I don’t want the fear to resurface.

I didn’t realise that I started shaking until Erwin put his hand onto mine.

“Calm down, it’s over now.” He had a sad expression on his face. “I’m sorry that I have wakened such grim memories. Please accept my deepest apology. I should have known that Levi didn’t reveal anything for a reason.“ He looked down for a moment before bringing his gaze back up. “You should tell me whenever you’re ready, okay?”  

My grasp around the duvet lightened as I stopped stressing my nerves. There is no point in getting so worked up. I was safe for now and that’s all that matters.

How can somebody be this considerative? I mean, he might need that information yet he's letting me decide whether I wish to speak about the incident or not.

I nodded in agreement as I knew that I would one day have to speak about it anyway. I might have to testimony this to the police for them to put those assholes back to jail and add more years to their punishment.

“But please don’t hold anything back when you do decide to talk about it and you can come to me anytime you desire.” He lifted my hand up to wrap his around mine. I didn’t resist one bit, because I didn’t think much of that gesture.

Though he was awfully close, considering the distance before he asked me that stupid question that ended up making me angry. Then again I can’t blame him for closing the space between us when he only wanted to restore my comfort.

“Okay.” I glanced down so I didn’t have to see him smiling at me like that or else I’ll end up thinking a lot of things that aren’t true. I’m sure he’s that gentle, caring and friendly to anyone, who were to be in bed at a hospital. But for some stupid reason I couldn’t think anything else than his hands surrounding mine which made me blush. Though I would rather have Levi hold them instead.

“Eren, you really do have beautiful eyes.” He removed one of his hands and placed it under my chin to lift my gaze back up. I ended up staring into his eyes again, he surveyed every inch of my face which made me feel slightly self-conscious. Uh oh...that’s not what’s supposed to happen. What is he trying to do?!

“Oi Erwin, what is the meaning of this?” When I looked up, I saw a murderous aura surrounding Levi's small figure. His ice cold eyes were locked onto my hand that was held by his friend as if he was trying to burn them off, but soon he discovered another trouble maker under my chin and started glaring at it with such intensity that it made me quiver in fear. Oh no that’s scary. What have I done? Why didn’t I pull away? What exactly is Erwin aiming at?

“Oh Levi, you came at just the right time.” He chirped happily.

Excuse me, but shouldn’t you start running? Because he doesn’t seem like he wants to have a happy chat with you while pretending like you totally are the best buddies. Not now at least.

“Remove your fucking hands away from my Eren, will you?” Levi spat those words out and they were coated with a thick layer of venom. His expression had darkened the moment when Erwin moved a little closer to me.

“What if I refuse?” He taunted, obviously wanting to see his friend act that way.

“You’re doing this shit on purpose aren’t you, shitty eyebrows? Just so you could see me want to strangle you to death.”

“Well if you put it that way then, yes. It’s always fun  to tease you with something that doesn’t involve having to dirty a room.” He smiled back pleasantly, satisfied that his friend realised exactly what he’s striving for.

“I’m going to fucking slaughter you and dump your ass in the nearest sewer so that you could become one with the shit and piss down there.”

“Well that’s a nice offering, would you kindly tell me more about it? I might take it to consideration.” He said as he only moved closer and closer to my face. I wasn’t able to turn away when he was blocking me from doing so.

Erwin stopped leaving little to no space between me and him. Honestly will this guy quite enraging Levi? Since I don’t want to be apart of this stupid game anymore. Actually, I don’t want Levi to kill someone even when it’s funny to see how angry he gets. In a way, it’s quite pleasant to know that he cares about me so much, but the silent fury written all over his face is anything but, caring.

“Erwin.Your.Hands.Off.Now!” Levi's tone was low and commanding, ready to launch himself onto his friend any moment now.

But then Erwin started to laugh out loud as he released me from his hold and Hange, who stood  behind Levi, quickly followed suit. I couldn’t help than to let out the chuckle that threatened to burst out on it’s own if I weren’t to do it myself and ended up laughing with them. Soon even Levi couldn’t stop himself from at least smiling and sniggering to himself.

~***~

“You fuckers, I really want to kick your asses so bad, but revenge seems like a better idea since that will be thousand times more painful.” Levi said and saw the fear that soon was seeable in our eyes. He smirked, obviously satisfied with the result.

Oh no, what is he planning to do to us? Wait..will he take revenge on me as well? I didn’t do anything wrong! I mean yes it was kind of amusing, but it wasn’t my idea. Ugh no...I don’t want to die yet.

As I silently was panicking inside, Levi had made his way towards me and engulfed me into a hug. I came back to my senses and felt the need to voice my question, before I destroy my mind for nothing.

“Does that include me as well?” I asked hesitantly.

“No, why? Did you agree to this?” He shortly pulled away to look me straight in the eye. Ready to detect any lie I were to spout to him.

“No...” Truthfully I didn’t agree, but in a way I still let it happen, so I could still be considered guilty. I shouldn’t worry myself so much, but the fear of still being called a liar was continuously there. It would only cease to exist when Levi would accept my answer and not question it further.

“Alright.” Was all he said and proceeded to embrace me. I let myself relax into his warm and strong arms as finally my distress was confirmed to be for nothing. I also wrapped my own arms around his form to give him a light squeeze. Showing that I’m enjoying this and wish to feel him closer to my body. There was nothing more satisfying than me being able to cuddle with someone you love while appreciating the moment that was only dedicated to me and him. I breathed in to let the scent of him invade my nostrils once again and proving me that this was indeed the one who I have cherished for so long. I closed my eyes to enjoy the smell, the warmth and the love that was radiating from this one tiny little act of love. I felt like I could keep doing this forever.

“Not to ruin your sweet moment again, but shouldn’t you let Eren rest?” Hanji asked as she looked at us, waiting for the comment to register in our minds.

As soon as I realised that Levi started to let go of me, I started to protest.“But I feel fine...”

“Hey shit head, are you saying that because you want me to keep holding you or is it really the truth? We all expect you to feel at least a little pain, but when my arms keep you from suffering then I would gladly keep doing it.”

“I want you to keep hugging me...wait no..what I meant was it’s the truth...no, no..Both!” I hurried my answer as I wasn’t thinking my words through enough. Afraid if I took too long, they will think that I lied to them.

“Are you positive?”

“Yes!“ I must say that I was becoming a little desperate over here and that also managed to transfer into my voice.

Levi hummed as he pulled me back into his arms. “If you say so...if you say so.” He seemed to be satisfied with the answer as he tightened his grip around me. “I’m so glad to have you back in my arms.”

“Let me see your wound!” Hange screeched as she bounced towards us.

“No.” Was the answer Levi gave to her in an instant. He probably just didn’t want to let go anymore and neither did I. She could look at it after we’re done anyway, so what’s the hurry?

“But Levi~! ” She started whining and for some reason I wished to cover my ears. Why I wonder?

The mad scientist came closer to us and started calling out Levis name repeatedly. Now I realised why I wanted to do that and the answer was just that obvious.

“Alright alright! For fuck sake Hange, will you ever quit yelling into my ear whenever I don’t play along, it’s fucking annoying.” Finally Levi gave in and let go of me. “But as soon as you’re done, me and Eren will continue on where we left off and your ass will not come up with some other stupid shit, understand?” He threatened and glared at her. Daring her to not agree to it.

“Okay okay, I get it, but when you two start making out, me and Erwin will leave this room the very next second.”

“That’s exactly what I want you idiots to do when such a thing were to happen between me and him. Don’t want you creepy fuckfaces to stay and enjoy the show.” Levi rolled his eyes at the silly attempt of a threat.

“No, you want to show off.” She argued, but for some reason I thought that it was useless since when I looked at Levi, he was damn sure of himself not to give in to this one.

“Really? How would you know what I’m thinking? You’re not a mind reader nor have you seen me show this much affection to anybody else, so you better have something good under your belt otherwise if you try to argue more, I‘ll fucking fry your ass on the pan even if it’s the last thing that I’ll do, got it?”

“My intuition.” Was all she said.

Levi scoffed.“You’re intuition is worth shit. Now will you do what you wanted to do or can I continue on holding my Eren?” He asked rather annoyed.

“Is anybody ever going to ask my opinion as well? I mean it’s my body after all...” I mumbled slightly, bummed at the little meaning my perspective holds.

“Aww aren’t you cute!” Hange slapped my back hard which made me vince at the pain that shot through me. “Oops..sorry...Anyway what do you say?”

“If you’re just going to take a little peek then, go ahead.”

“Great!” She came closer and raised my shirt to just take a look, but she was shocked at what she saw.

**“The wound is gone...” was all she said and the room became quickly very quiet.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for those wonderful comments and kudos.


	9. L

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betad by Nour(archiveofourown)...seriously this person is awesome...don't know what I would do without Nour.

Levi POV

“But how?” Blurted out my brat.

“I don’t know, but I do have a guess...I want to ask some questions regarding yourself. How many times have you gotten yourself injured and how fast did they heal?” Suddenly Hange's tone became very serious as she focused all her attention on Eren.

“I ugh...now that I think about it, my dad made extra sure that I would never gain a scratch on myself and whenever I did, he even went as far as to threaten me to be homeschooled if I were to be the first to punch someone in a fight... I didn’t think much of it...” Eren let a pause in, obviously thinking of something that he wishes to add. “I just thought that my dad was overprotective after what happened to me.”  He then shrugged and moved his gaze onto me, silently asking what I thought. Sadly I didn’t have anything to say so Erwin beat me to it.

“Well it would be typical for the parents to become more wary of every injury since anything could trigger some form of memory. So it’s not a bad thing that you didn’t question his behaviour. If anything it’s just shows how understanding you can be.” He reassured my brat which was nice, but it in a way made me feel like shit for not coming up with something that would. Fuck you bushy brows.

“Did he question you if you ever felt strange?” Hange appeared to be in a deep thought.

“Yes, sometimes. He also told me to let him know whenever I felt like collapsing or really dizzy.” Answered Eren with a sad expression on his face.

God forbid me, but I’m actually feeling bad for his dad. Poor bastard tried so hard and failed miserably from restricting that information from his dear son. Now that I think about it, he has done a lot of those horrible things because of Eren.

“I’m sorry to tell you this, but your father was aware what exactly had been done to you, but tried his best to keep it a secret. Though it would have been in your best interest to also know such classified data concerning you. At the least you would have known the reason as to why you had to avoid getting hit.” Hange said trying to put as much sympathy into her words as she could. After all, it’s not like anybody owns such abilities with what they could be considered a monster.

“Those people who want to get their hands on you might also be aware of that fact, but don’t know how they did it. Thus wanting to capture you, do some test and make sure that this ability stays a lifetime.” Explained bushy brows this time.

I could see how much in pain Eren was from just hearing all this. I sighed as I knew that I have to cheer him up with something that wouldn’t end up making him feel worse. Oh well, there goes nothing.

I pulled him back into my arms and squeezed his very being, so that he would at least know that I’m there for him. Nothing in the world will be able stop me from standing by his side.

“Your shitty dad didn’t tell you anything, because he wanted to let you have a normal life for as long as possible. Even when it meant ending up making everybody, who was involved, suffer. I’m sure that his stupid brain thought that you should make your choices on your own damn will.” Well that either was really good or bad. Anyway, if anybody’s going to deny that I tried, they’re going to have to come up with something better than that shit. I wouldn’t even be in the mood to argue my point across since that very person has to be fucking blind. That’s all.

“Thank you.” Was what the tiny voice against my shoulder said.

“Ugh, I don’t want to be the one to disturb your moment again, but we have to get out of this hospital now, you know...” Whispered the woman right next to us.

“What’s the hurry Hange?” Asked Eren a bit confused.

“I mean when those nurses come to check on him, what are they really controlling?”

Shit, haven’t thought about that yet. See? That’s exactly what kind of trouble no knowledge can bring over others who have no fucking clue. If I had known that Eren would be fine after a while, I wouldn’t have bothered driving here like an insane idiot who just happens to sit behind a wheel and turn it around like there’s no tomorrow. Fuck my luck, just fuck it.

“How about we hide Eren behind Erwin when we’re going out? I mean he’s the only one who could cover him better than anyone here and no one would blink an eye when someone is not visible behind another taller person!” She exclaimed excitedly.

I removed myself from Eren. “No.” Was my instant answer. There is no way in hell that’s going to happen, after the stunt he pulled on me. That sly bastard can’t be trusted, not now at least. If the situation were to be more critical, I would have toyed around with that idea, but when there’s time to come up with something else then I will not hesitate to reject it.

“Why not? What’s wrong with that plan?”

“That means he and Captain America will have to stay close to each other and I’m not going to let Eren near shitty eyebrows ever again.”

“Aww, our little baby has trust issues, look what you’ve done Erwin.” She cooed as she tried to pinch my cheek, but I slapped the offending hand away as if it had carried some evil bacterias, which it might have in her case.

“Shut up, I demand another idea otherwise we’ll be stuck in here until one of them makes their way here.”

Erwin only smiled at us and decided that it was a good idea to comment on my measly problem. “I’m sorry that I’ve made you doubt my intentions, but I can assure you that I only wanted to tease you. Am I right Eren?”

Like I said before, he’s a sly bastard and over my dead body will I stop suspecting him from trying something. I would rather go bathe in shit and piss then stop mistrusting him when it comes to Eren. I’ve had enough of that one time, thank you very much.

“Ugh..yeah..” mumbled Eren an answer, unsure of what he’s supposed to say.

“Anything else? I would be delighted to hear you try to change my mind with your shitty excuses.” I said sarcastically, I’m not a fool Erwin and you know it.“Don’t you dare get Eren involved with your own damn shit.”

“Okay, I understand that I’ve hit a sore spot and I’m sorry.”

“Good, any ideas?”

“I’ll go fetch some clothes for Eren, see ya!“

Only Eren waved her goodbye as she left to do what’s she said she left to do. A silenced had taken over for a while until Captain bushy brows decided to break it.

“Well if we were in the first floor, we could have left through the window, but now that what Hange had said is our only way out.”

I growled in response. If even bushy brows can’t come up with anything else then we truly are fucked. By that I mean, I’ve lost the match for good. I clicked my tongue in the process.

“You could call Hange and tell her to get me a wig or something...then I wouldn’t have to stick close to Erwin...only enough for my figure to be unrecognizable and Levi would be able to hide my face on his own if it were to become necessary.” Was what Eren said right next to me. I felt like something heavy lifted off my shoulders as I found out that indeed there still was another way. All I wanted to do now was to kiss Eren for coming up with this brilliant idea. I don’t think there was a point in wasting time of analysing this through as I leaned in to connect his lips with mine. When we separated a loud popping noise could be heard throughout the room. I saw surprise in his eyes as a small blush seeped onto his cheeks. He automatically turned his gaze away from me, pretending like what he is staring at now, was the most entertaining thing in the world.

I only could smirk towards Erwin for trying to fool me to think like there was no other solution. Fuck this guy because Eren is a genius. Thank god this asshole won’t get to taunt me again for his own amusement.

“Well, seems like you’re little plan on teasing me again has now been thrown into the garbage.” I mocked him, challenging him disagree and say such a stupid thing like him not having a plan. He’s one of those assholes who could convince and prove otherwise, so there was still room for Erwin to prove his skills to me once again.

“I didn’t have any kind of plan. How could I have possibly thought of anything in the meantime when we were chatting?” He calmly answered and questioned my logic.

See? That’s exactly what I mean when I say that he’s fucking manipulating others.

“I don’t see the problem when there were occasionally some pauses in our conversation.“

“How would you know that was enough time to even think of an idea?” he asked, his calculating eyes fixed on me.

“Oh I think your brain can always work wonders.” I returned his stare with an icy one. No way in hell will he win this one.

“I’m quite honored of how highly you think of me, but unfortunately you would have to prove it with solid evidence.” He argued.

“Oh I have experienced your fast thinking so there really is no need to make you do some stupid tests that you would purposely fail just to win this round.”

“I can become very focused at the task at hand, have you seen me ever do two things at the same time?”

“Enough!” Shouted Eren as he tried to glare at us both. “We don’t have time to play your stupid mind games. Do that later when I’m not around. Besides, I thought you two were friends..”

“Don’t worry, we still are friends, but Levi just has trust issues when it comes to you. I apologize for the trouble we have caused you.” Erwin pleasantly smiled at Eren which only ticked me off just a little. Though I had to admit that Eren was right about not having any time since Hange could come back any time without the fucking wig since we have yet to call her shitty mobile. I sighed as I was aware that Erwin would never try to steal Eren from me, but I couldn’t help myself. I mean Erwin was there to help me and the teasing that shitty eyebrows is doing, should be the least things I should be worried about.

“Thanks Eren, we almost forgot what we came here to do.” I turned my attention to Captain handsome. Seriously this asshat has way to many names to choose from. “Sorry Erwin that I started to argue with you like that.”

“It absolutely fine since I’m not quite as innocent either.”

Hah, that I already knew without him telling me that, but he would start denying the real meaning behind those words as soon as I pointed them out. Maybe he would mention the part of having taunted me which is what led me to believe that he is not going to quit. So that’s his fault what makes him less ‘innocent’. Fuck him for being smart with his words. Though I could argue that he has been always secretive with his words meaning and point out that most of the time they own a dark undertone to them. Causing me to naturally assume that he’s doing the same thing right now as well which he definitely is.

The problem is, he’s one the phone talking to Hange and Eren wanted us to stop bickering with each other. Well at least he’ll not have to stay close to Erwin anymore and that’s all that counts.

“Always doubt Erwin's words, understand?” I said as I didn’t wish for Eren to blindly trust every word that comes out of his mouth. I knew well enough that it’s better to stay on his good side than on his bad. Though I also learned that putting faith into every single thing that comes out of his mouth, is also a mistake that everyone would come to regret. There is a big difference between trusting someone in crucial times and trusting someone when it’s a normal day.

I didn’t let Eren say anything as I started to kiss him passionately not caring when shitty eyebrows kept on throwing us dirty glances. He obviously wanted us to do it when he’s not around, but this is the kind of punishment he gets and that’s that.

Erens constant breathless intakes of air and moans that he released when our lips were still locked to each other were turning me on as I wished to go further.

~***~

“HELLO I’M BACK!!” We all turned our gazes towards Hange who had burst into the room.

“Already? Did you get the wig?”

“Ah, actually I thought it would be nice to buy one, and soon Erwin called me and said that it was needed..so sorry Eren, but you will have to wear a long wig since I was too lazy to go back and pick another one.” She threw the wig towards Eren and it smashed into his face.  “So go ahead and put it on, here are also some clothes.” Then Hange tossed the bag at my brat and proceeded to make his life worse by jumping onto him. “I can help you if you want!”

“Hange, get off of him! And if there’s going to be someone helping him then it’s going to be me, shitty glasses!” I pushed her off the bed and closed the gap between me and Eren. “Do you want this crazy woman help you dress or me?” At least we should let my lover choose and I’m sure that I’ll win this one.

“I’d rather have Levi help me...” Eren answered without blinking an eye. He seemed to be confident with his answer.

“Aww, too bad...” She made a puppy face before standing up and dragging Erwin out of the room with her. “Don’t do anything inappropriate while we’re away!”

Finally we’re alone! I thought they would never leave some free time between me and Eren.

“You’re friends are nice. I mean you all seem to get along well.” Eren exclaimed happily. “I’m glad that you have such nice and supporting people with you.” But his expression changed with his eyes wandering down and the smile that was once dancing on his lips almost disappearing to nothingness. Leaving a lonely yet melancholic smile behind. “I’m sorry that I forgot about you and I’m sorry for not being there for you in the times you might have needed me.”

I grabbed his chin and gently brought his eyes back onto me, trying my best to smile as softly as I could. “It’s not your fault Eren. It’s understandable after what you went through.”

He nodded slightly as he closed his eyes for a little while. “Is this how you always talk to your friends? I mean...it almost seems like you want to kill them.” He giggled, lifting the little tension that was between us. When he smiled I always felt a strange sensation in my stomach. Look what you’re making me feel when all you do is smile.

“I want to strangle them everytime they taunt or annoy me with something, but most of the time I really do appreciate their existence. Those shit heads are putting up with me, what else could I possibly want?” I answered swiftly because that was my honest opinion. Yes sure those asshats can become really bothersome, but in the end even I can’t deny that I care about their well-being. Even though I won't admit it out loud. At least not to them.

“Come on, let’s get you dressed, shall we princess?” I mocked him a little, what’s the harm in calling him that?

Only in your dreams will I be a princess!“ He shouted as he pulled out the clothing from the shopping bag.

“Wha-what the hell is that?!” I smirked at the contents when I realise exactly what he had to wear. I will have to thank Hange later.

~***~

“Are you ready?” Asked Hange for the last time.

“Yes, we’re ready to make a run for it when we have to.”

“Wait! I’m not prepared to destroy my dignity yet!” Eren half whispered, half shouted.

“Let’s go then!”

~***~

So far so good. They have yet to determine our behaviour suspicious. Though I don’t understand how they don’t suspect us a little. I mean, how come three people walking close to each other with one wearing a brunet wig which is a little longer than shoulder length hair,(they don’t know that’s not real hair.) with high tights, short shorts and a sweatshirt with zombie Print, together with a woman who looks like she just came out of a laboratory, a man who looks like Captain America on his vacation and me who seems to be suffering from lack of sleep, is anything but suspicious?

I guess it’s normal for them to since they can see a lot of weird people who they would never dream of meeting. I don’t give a rats ass what walks by their sight every day, whatever works in our favor, that’s what’s really important. I held onto Eren's hand the whole time when we were exiting the hospital, though it didn’t go as smoothly as we hope, because one of the nurses shouted that we were kidnapping a patient. Fucking nurses in this damn hospital can never shut their fucking mouths. Oh how the police officers became instantly active, moving their asses towards us as they tried to catch us.

We quickly ran out of the building and I thanked Hange for parking the car so close by. We hopped in and started the engine to get away as fast as we could. This is quite a strange and funny situation since we should be getting help from them not be chased by them as if we were the criminals of the century.

In the end we outraced them even when they tried to shoot our tires, it didn’t work because they never managed to hit the mark. Thank god they suck at it, otherwise we would now be interrogated of why in the living fuck we tried to escape. Don’t want those idiots to shit themselves if we were to tell them the truth so better avoid trouble when possible.

Eren bent down a bit so that he could whisper into my ear without them hearing us. “Do your friends have anyone special as well?”

I smirked and whispered back. “They do. They are both married. I don’t think you need to know anymore details.”

“Okay, but Levi...um, could I ask you a question?”

“You already asked one, but ask away if you will.”

“Why did you come back for me? I mean it has been quite a while and you also had the chance to search for someone better than me..and you wouldn't have to deal with this...” his hands flailed around trying to explain what he meant by that.

“Idiot.” I rolled my eyes at the stupid question and pulled his shirt to kiss him again. “Will this answer your question?”

“Yes..um..when can I take those clothes off?”

“Never, right Hange?”  
“Right!” She agreed instantly and I was glad that she took my side without any hesitation.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting you guys know that there is a high possibility that there is not going to be an update tomorrow since there are no classes where I could secretly write. Thank you all for your support, you're all awesome.


	10. A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't betad yet.

“Oh for fucks sake, where is my fucking ticket.”

“Calm down Levi, I’m sure it’s somewhere.” Eren tried to soothe my nerves, but was unable to do so when his tone was indicating that he was irritated as well. “We’re all trying to help you, so stop cursing like a fucking maniac.”

“Hah, hypocrite.” I mumbled as I continued exploring every corner of my pockets and bag. “Fuck my life. I’m going to go and buy a new one.”

“Wait! I found it!” Eren shouted as he waved the ticket in his hand while grinning as if he just one a lottery.

“Thanks.” Is all I said as I grabbed it, but then I thought of at least giving him a reward. So I kissed his cheek and turned back to the attendant to show her my ticket. She let me pass and I walked up to the seats me and Eren will be sitting in. I’ll be sitting between Eren and Hange, just in case she had some funny ideas lurking around in her mind.

I saw Eren coming in next, and made space to let him to the window seat. He thanked me and sat down. I quickly sat down on my own and turned my attention to Eren.

“Once we get there we’ll be able to lure them in our trap and after that me and you can live a happy life together.”

“Are we going to stay there?” I saw hope in his eyes as he silently begged me that we will, but sadly I cannot agree to that idea.

I shook my head. “It might not be such a good idea, remember your shitty dad traveled to America for a reason.”

He looked like a kicked puppy so I kind of felt like a shity person for denying his inaudible request. But I can’t do anything about it since those ass hats, who won’t die in battle will find a way to break out of jail again.

“Hey, you do realise that they got out once and they sprang to action once they found out about your father's death. In the newspaper they clearly didn’t follow his wish to not reveal his address to anyone. Though I’m kind of grateful since that way I was also meet you again.” I caressed his face and leaned in to softly let our lips meet. “And luckily I made it in time as well.”

“I’m happy that you didn’t give up on me.”

“Will you two ever quit doing the romantic things only couples would do? At this rate you two will be fucking each other mid flight and I’m not looking forward to that.”

“Fuck off Hange, me and Eren will do whatever we want to fucking do and you’re not going to stop us.”

“Oh well, don’t blame me when we get a restriction orders. I did warn you.”

“Not when we’re doing it when nobody's awake.” I winked, trying to make her feel uncomfortable. I guess everybody will have to taste their own medicine once in a while. Too bad she didn’t grimace or anything, instead she came up with a stupid idea. “Can I join in?”

“Ah shit Hange, stop being disgusting. You can’t, I planned on doing this with my Eren with just me and him. No other intruders, okay?”

“But that way it will be boring!”She whined as if she had any say in this.

“No Hange, I’ll be the first one to take his virginity.” I answered, already getting annoyed. Wait I was irritated from the start. Fuck, whatever.

“How do you know that Eren’s a virgin?”

I instantly swapped my gaze towards Eren, giving him a questioning look. The only thing he ended up doing was blush furiously and nod that he indeed is what I thought he was. My eyes wandered to back the females from and smirked at her. She only frowned at me and turned to speak with Erwin who sat right across from us. Eren tried to gain my attention which he did since I don’t want to miss anything that he has to say.

“Why was that necessary?”

“It wasn’t.” I answered as a matter of factly, no point in hiding the truth. I reached out a hand and caressed his cheek.  “Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you and remember whenever you tell me to stop, I’ll do so in an instant and ask what the problem is...maybe it’s something I could help with, okay?.”  
“Yes, thank you.” He leaned in to leave a sweet kiss on my lips and I returned it by deepening the kiss with slipping my tongue in. I placed my hand behind his head, not wanting him to pull away soon. I felt Eren put his onto my neck, feeling it and the shaved area as he let his hand wander into my hair.

“This is going to be a long ride, isn’t it?” I heard Hange say as she groaned. Probably regretting her decision of wanting to sit beside us.

~***~

“Levi..Levi look!” Eren rushed me like a little child to look outside the window, when I did as he commanded me, I saw well..the ocean...I don’t see anything special since I just flew over it two days ago.

“Isn’t it amazing?” He was beaming with happiness that I really didn’t want to blast it with a mean comment, so I went along. “Yes, it is Eren, have you never seen it?”

He shook his head.“It’s not that, I just don’t recall ever seeing it from this high above, I mean we must have flew over it when we traveled into America, but I guess I slept the whole time.. ”

He kept on blabbering about every subject that jumped into his mind, putting in a lot of enthusiasm in the words he spoke. Can’t deny it that he looks more mesmerizing when he’s passionate about something even when he’s angry. So I kept on melting with every sentence he let out of his oh so sweet mouth and wished to keep him around me for as long as possible.

~***~

It was already pretty dark outside and everyone seemed to have gone asleep. Hange had been too tired to even keep her eyes open and decided to just let them fall closed. So did Erwin since he guessed that me and Eren would like to chat without anyone hearing us. That’s what I call a good friend.

“Levi?” I heard a tired voice ask. Eren had his head ducted onto my shoulder.

“Yes?”

“Do you mind telling me why you weren’t with me after the rescue? I’ve been waiting to ask that question for a while now and thought that it was something we would discuss when no one in particular would hear us...”

This isn’t a topic that I wish to debate right now or anytime soon, but Eren said that the question had plagued him for quite a while now.“You’re tired, go to sleep..” Was all I could really say since I doubt he could keep his eyes open for long.

“If you’re implying that I will fall asleep before you finish than you’re dead wrong. Try me when you want to show me wrong.” He removed himself from my shoulder to glare at me. Daring me to extinguish the fire that had built in his eyes. I knew that there was no changing his mind whenever he becomes determined and no way in hell will I even bother to when I’m fucking tired as fuck. I let out a heavy sigh as a sign of surrender.

“Fine, I’ll describe how fucking stupid your dad is and how much pain he had put me through just to get me away from you, fuck face.” Eren wasn’t pleased with my final answer, obviously not wanting to believe that his dad had caused me pain willingly. Eren opened his mouth to protest, but I cut him off. “Before you say anything, you will hear me out and after I’m finished with this shitty story of mine, you can say whatever you wanted to say, okay?”

He closed his trap and try to keep his anger in check. Good, at least he’s considering the possibility though it’s understandable that he wishes to see his dad in a good light, he had been trying to find a way to do the same to his mom, which had payed off when they were going to repair their relationship. Fuck reality for barging in and destroying the little hope he felt after that conversation.

 

_Eren..where are you? I creeped in the darkest corners, searching for the one who they have taken from me. Those assholes had held onto him for too long and it’s time to make an end to this shitty game they have been playing. I will make sure that the punishment they get is going to justify every wound they had inflicted onto Eren. Grisha will also do his best to convince the police and everyone else to bring justice on those fuckers. I heard some people snigger in the basement and snuck in there without anyone seeing me, but when anybody were to discover me, I would silence them before any noise could escape their filthy mouth. I’ve come too far to just let a measly fucker blow my cover and then run off like a coward._

_I got closer to the place where those fuck faces were standing and talking. They were discussing on what else to do to Eren which made me cringe at everything they said and even when they dared to speak Erens name. They didn’t deserve to call him like that, I felt utterly disgusted and almost wanted to puke. The wish to just shoot them was bigger than I could have anticipated, but I managed to restrain myself just as expected. In the most crucial moments I’ve always been capable to control my feelings and focuse on what my mind said. So this was no different, the most important thing was to get Eren out of here and possibly the other children as well._

_Once they walked in the other direction, I proceeded towards the place I hoped to find him. Slowly I walked to the door, guard up in case someone planned to ambush me. To my luck the door didn’t make much noise when I opened and closed it. Those fuckers are obviously done for tonight with him which means I only have to shut the exit so that they would not discover me from just passing by._

_“Eren..” I call out his name as soon as I saw him lay on the floor, hands chained to the wall like he was some monster that needed to be locked away from the world. I instantly focused my attention on the shackles, having trained on how to exactly free people from such things when I don’t have a key. “Hang on I’ll get you out of here...Are there any others?” No answer, I didn’t see him breath properly and for a second thought he was dead, but before I could check for pulse I heard a raspy and tiny voice answer me. “No.” I looked at his face and found his eyes half open, but soon they shut as if he were too tired to even stay awake for a much longer period._

_By ‘no’ I could read out that either he was the only one here in the first place or the others hearts have already stopped beating._

_“For how long were you the only one here?” I needed to know if those fuckers only did experiments on him because he was Grishas son and they yearned to make the man suffer and feel guilty by making his son go through all this pain._

_“One week ago...the last one...died..” He managed to talk between coughs._

_That means Eren’s the only survivor who hasn’t left this world yet. He could have died today or tomorrow or anytime for that matter. I’m lucky to have gotten here before Erens fire of life could have stopped burning entirely._

_I got the chains open and quickly pulled him up into a hug that he well deserves for having gone through all this shit. He’s way thinner than I expected him to be, I clicked my tongue when the thought of them eating in front of Eren, who was starving. Those assholes surely thought that it was for pure science or some shit._

_I shook my head when I remembered that there’s no time to lose, yet I can’t just rush out and think they wouldn’t be able to catch me somehow._

_I opened the door just enough to be able to peek through and make sure that the cost is clear. I heaped Eren up when I saw no one near and walked out as silently as possible. I placed a small kiss on his forehead when I had to lean against the wall because I heard voices coming from the corridor that led to the only stairs that went up. That’s how I silently said that everything is going to be okay. I peered over to see how heavily they were armed, but discovered that each had one gun. I could put Eren down and take those assholes on, but there’s a chance that someone else walks away with him while I’m beating the crap out of them. Then I heard some other pair coming from the same direction we just came from. Shit. This isn’t looking good. I had to come up with a plan and quick if I still wished to leave this place with my beloved. The footsteps came closer and closer and I was desperately trying to come up with something that wouldn’t gain too much attention. I grit my teeth as my heartbeat became faster by the minute. I peered one last time to see if they had gone anywhere and found no one standing there anymore. I quickly used this opportunity to run to the exit. I managed to get up the stairs and out of the door before the other person, who was getting close to discovering us, could find us._

_Once outside I called the police and told them the address where they could find those fuckers. They were immediately at the scene and captured all of those fuck faces and Eren was sent to the hospital for recovery. They allowed me to go with them since Eren had freaked out when he woke up for a second and saw a stranger beside him. I had to calm him down and assure him that I was there for him._

_~***~_

_After they had taken care of his wounds, they had put Eren into a room where I could visit him which I did since there wasn’t anything else that I wished to do than stay beside him as Grisha had promised not to get in my way when I pursued him._

_Grisha was soon with us, looking worried about his son's well being. We talked a little and before I knew what had taken place, some officers had barged in and dragged me out of the room claiming me to be an accomplice. I told them that I wasn’t and let them ask Grisha. Imagine how betrayed I felt when he ‘confirmed’ that I was one and constantly threatened to kill Eren when he were to tell the police. He also claimed that I had felt bad for what I had done and decided to help Eren escape and told him to pretend that I was the hero who saved his son. The shock was evident on my face and as they forced me to leave, I saw a pained expression plastered onto his face.when I looked back. If he felt  horrible for doing such a thing than it’s already too late to repent for the sin he had committed. The sin of having sent an innocent person behind jail and rot behind those ugly bars that prevent me from having my freedom. What a laughable joke all this was._

_In trial nobody believed a word that I said. When I asked them why Eren had calmed down when I told him to on the way to the hospital, Grisha had mentioned me and Eren having had been a couple behind his back, everybody understood why, but that would prove that I was innocent. Grisha added that I was the one, who was supposed to win his trust and then abduct him. They all saw that it was possible and there was no way I could have harbour feelings for him when I was just playing with his heart. In the end they had thrown me into prison for 40 years._

_~***~_

_I had given up hope of ever being able to leave this godforsaken place. Everywhere I looked I saw the dull colors decorating every inch of the rooms. The food was unbearable to eat, but it was the only nutrison that I could get. All those fuckers, who had wrongfully treated Eren were also placed here. There was nothing more than I wished to strangle and beat them to their death since I’m already here, why not make a real reason to fucking stay here. I never got the chance to do so. Whenever I had a chance, someone else walks in on us. Lucky bastards._

_~***~_

_Days became months and months became days. Nothing in the whole world could have helped me regain my hope which was lost as soon as I was locked in here. Nightmares that consist as a constant reminder of my own darkness closing in on my already broken heart. In those dreams I was never able to outrun the shadows that wished to tear me down and destroy everything that I held dear, just to see me burn alive. A dark cloud began to form over my heart and even when I thought of the good times I had spent with my beloved, they wouldn’t go away. The shadows have become my companions as I walked through the corridors that never ceased to end. The daylight had become dull and even my best friends, who kept on visiting and reassuring me that they’ll find a way, weren’t able to take away the loneliness that had anchored itself close to my heart, but far enough for it to never fulfill the emptiness that was left behind by Erens presence. I was not going to see, meet nor touch him anymore. I will never see him smile to me and never feel his lips on mine anymore. I’ve nothing and no one can save me from this hell._

_~***~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did warn you guys about there being a high chance of not getting an update and I'll warn you about tomorrow just in case.
> 
> Anyway I love and adore all of you. I would want to hug you all day. ^^


	11. C

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not betad yet.

He looked down, feeling absolutely guilty for not believing me and what I had to go through for rescuing him. “I...I’m sorry for what my dad had done to you...I..”

“It’s okay, you’re not responsible of his decisions even when they had something to do with you.” I cut him off before he could say anymore. “Besides if I blamed you for such an outcome, would I really be here on a shitty plane, flying to fucking Germany?”

“I guess you wouldn’t..” He smiled at me. I will never have enough of seeing that, not after I yearned for it so long.

“How did you even get out so early when the sentence was 40 years?” He asked with a curious glint in his eyes and I could only smirk back at him.

“I was going to tell you that as well, but you interfered before I could get to that point.”

“Sorry...”

 

_Today my two closest friends came to visit me again. I wasn’t expecting anything great, yet there I felt something in the bit of my stomach that today it’s going to be different. I don’t know how, but there was something definitely unlike the other days…_

_~***~_

_I sat down on the chair sloppily, reached out to take the phone and stared at the two figures who I saw through the glass, waiting for them to start the conversation._

_“Hi there Levi, How was your day so far?” asked the obnoxious women in a hyper tone. Usually she kept her voice down, but right now Hange decided that it was a great time to be especially  annoying. Neither of them knew that I’ve become depressed, but they have noticed that the light in my eyes has faded throughout time._

_“It was shit, like always...why do you keep on asking such a stupid question in the first place?” I scowled when she squeaked and said something to the bulky guy right next to her and I couldn’t hear shit what they were talking about. Right, Captain bushy brows has come to pay me a visit as well. Usually they come to see me separately since Hange said that it would mean more interaction with friends that I know from the outside which would make me feel like I’m still wanted from the outside world. There was no denying it, she was right. It also helped to lessen the loneliness that I felt time to time. But it also made me yearn for the outside world where freedom would await and possibly Eren as well. I’m sure his lousy dad had forbidden him to come here and convinced that Grisha is doing everything in his power to prevent me and Eren from meeting again. Fuck him. I could spit on his name and instantly snap his neck in half if I had the chance to._

_“We came here to deliver good news.” Said shitty eyebrows a warm smile dancing on his lips._

_“What good news?” I must say that it indeed had catched my interest since that rarely happens. Must be the reason why she’s ten times irritating behaviour._

_“We managed to find a way to get you out of here. After a long time convincing, they had finally given us an idea how to.”_

_I sat up a bit straighter, pressing the phone closer to my ear, willing to hear everything they have to say._

~***~

_“Hey! You assholes, I want to talk to you guys for a bit.” They all looked at me and waited for me to continue of what I had to say. They obviously weren’t planning to move an inch from where they were standing._

_“Well what could you possibly want to tell us?”_

_“I want you fuckers to tell the truth about me not being your stupid accomplish. The last time they wouldn’t ask you so this time it would help them reconsider.”_

_“Why on earth would we help you get out of this prison?”_

_I knew they planned on escaping this place. They probably are going to do it the near future. I once heard them talking about leaving this place so obviously I was secretly keeping an eye on them whenever the officers weren’t. Of course I would hinder them since outside would be a territory where I would be completely powerless. I’m not going to let them have him when I could do something about it._

_“I promise to not act on commandes and save Eren the next time you kidnap him.” That was what Erwin told me to say when I were to confront them and they would ask why they would even bother helping my ass out of this shithole._

_“Sounds good, but how do you know that we would do such a thing?”_

_“I have heard that you fuckers were talking about abducting someone named Eren whenever you also chatted oh so freely about your escaping plans. Of course no one has any idea how you dicks plan to do it.”_

_He hummed as he scanned me from any lies. “Agreed.”_

_~***~_

_Of course there were some other things we had to do before they would release me. That included a new trial, me telling them my point of view, those shitheads confirming the statement Hange and Erwin had made, showing some other form of evidence, telling the reason why Grisha would even claim that I was also guilty etc. Though I couldn’t tell the truth exactly why he did what he did since I didn’t want Erens dad to go to jail. I had explained that I’ve sometimes behaved suspiciously which would lead any parent to think like that. In the end they finally decided to exculpate me. They also made a compensation for keeping me in prison for 4 years with money, but such a thing, no matter how much it is, will never make up for the time loss where I could have lived happily with Eren._

_~***~_

_When I got out, the first thing I did was breath in the fresh air of freedom. It felt so pleasant that I didn’t even mind Hange hugging me like a fucking maniac. In fact I returned it since in that time I really needed one._

  


“That’s amazing Levi...I’m so glad that you were released from there without having to breakout.” Eren cheered happily. He didn’t seem all that tired anymore nor did his voice indicate anything like that. “Btw, how long do I have to wear this?”

“Until we’re back in Germany, okay? We didn’t have time to buy you some other clothes, sorry...though I can’t say I dislike it...” I placed my hand on his knee, slowly bringing it towards his crotch and leaned into whispered into his ear. “It makes you look sexier..especially does this outfit bring out your irresistible legs.” I nipped his ear, making it go red.

“L-Levi...What are you-”

“How about we go to the restroom where it’s a little more private, shall we?” I started to nip and kiss his neck making him tip his head back to let me gain more access to it.

“O-okay...” Eren agreed hesitantly, but his body was more than willing to go along with this. I’ve longed for this body for far too long and my patience is about to snap soon. I’ve always dreamed of doing this with him while I was still in jail.

I stopped and stood up, looking down was a mistake when I saw Eren’s eyes glistening with pure want. I almost couldn’t hold myself back from tackling him back down and doing it right here.

We managed to somehow sneak in without the attendants asking if we needed anything. I locked the door and closed the gap by pressing my body against his, leaving no more space between each other. I connected our lips together feeling an electricity go through my body. I bit his lip in order to explore every inch of his mouth, not wanting to leave anything untasted. Eren kissed me back just as passionately. Our tongues started to battle for dominance and wet kissing noises and groans could be heard through out the tiny room.

My hand slipped under his sweatshirt to touch his soft skin and felt Eren twitch when my hand and his stomachs skin connected. When we separated, I continued to nip on his neck to leave as many marks as possible. Everyone who even dares to look him the way I do will know that he’s taken and I have no intentions of letting go.

I felt Eren start to shake and a tear land on my head. I instantly stopped in fear of having done something to upset him like that. I removed my lips from his delicious skin on his neck to gaze up. I saw his eyes tightly shut as those small raindrops kept on coming from his eyes.

“What’s wrong, Eren?” I asked in a gentle tone, trying to reassure him that I’m not mad, so Eren would open up to me.

“It’s just...” He slowly opened his eyes and smiled at me. “It’s just that I’m kind of scared.”

“It’s okay to be scared Eren, we can stop for now.” When I didn’t receive an answer I turned to leave, but Eren stopped me with a strong grip on the hand that was already on the handle.

“Wait, I didn’t say to stop. I can do it, I swear!” He hurriedly spoke, afraid that I would leave.

“Okay, but when you do feel uncomfortable, spit it out.”

He leaned in to be the first one to smash our lips and continue where we left off. My hand had found it’s way into his wig and I wanted to feel his real hair so I removed it

I broke it off to resume my kisses on his neck. He let out moans that were music to my ear. I wished to hear more so I removed the sweatshirt to expose more skin that I could mark. my hands were trailing down his bare stomach. I trailed down to his nipples and started to suck and lick them. That way I was able to draw out more of those delicious and irresistible sounds which made me little man go hard. There wasn’t anything in this world that I wished to do more than just take him and fuck him so hard that he’ll not be able to walk straight. I felt Eren start grinding against me, he was begging for attention to his lower religion, but I refused to give it as I wished Eren to beg me for it.

“L-Levi...please.” I heard him whine.

“Please what Eren?” I whispered and purred into his ear.

“Ngh...please fuck me hah....” He looked at me, his eyes filled with lust. I could not possibly deny such a request and instantly moved my hands to remove his shorts. When I placed my hand to be ready to take off the last line of defence, I turned my gaze back to gain his approval. He nodded and I removed his boxers to find an already leaking cock standing for attention. I let my hand caresse it for just a split of a second, but had no intentions of further on touching it. I wanted to tease Eren for as long as possible. The only thing he could keep on wearing were those black high thighs that hugged his legs.

I cursed myself for forgetting to grab the lube nor the condom with me. “Eren, you don’t have any kind of diseases on you that you would like to tell me about? He shook his head and I nodded as I knew for certain that I had none. Instead of going to get them, I shoved my three fingers into his mouth. “Suck.”

He did as he was told and let his tongue seductively roll over my fingers. At that moment I had imagined him doing the same thing to my penis which made my gaze stay fixed on him alone, I ‘accidently’ pushed them deeper. Eren isn’t doing a good enough job coating  them with his own saliva  which is why I let my fingers go in deeper. I played with his mouth as I wished to insert my dick into it. I felt my cock twitch meaning it’s becoming desperate for attention. I pulled away and let my fingers trailed down from his chest to his hole and insert one slowly. Eren tensed up a little, but soon relaxed. I took it as a cue to start moving and insert the other last fingers in the process. He was moaning and groaning out my name, trying so hard to not be loud enough for anyone to hear.

Once I pulled away Eren groaned at the loss of them, I smirked as I knew that he’ll enjoy what’s coming next. I tugged down my own pants and aligned myself with his hole. I started to push in slowly, not wanting to hurt him. He tensed up even more and groaned as I was fully in. He gave me a small nod letting me know he was ready. I slowly started to move, but soon Eren notified me that he was unsatisfied. He cupped my face and tried to form words while panting heavily and a flushed face was decorating his futures.. “F-Faster L-Levi...huh hah faster, please..”

I couldn’t have possibly denied that request and picked up my pace, slamming right into him with the first fast one. He cried out of pure pleasure .. “There right there...hah” He covered his mouth to not let another loud moan slip past his lips.

We both started to desperately cling to each other as we both started  to reach our climax. Eren came with another loud moan which contained my name. He tightened around me which served to make me fill him with my own cum.

We stayed there for a while to collect ourselves before heading back.

“How was it?”

“It was amazing, can we do it again any time soon?”

“Of course we can shit head, why would you even ask such a stupid question.”

He kissed me softly on the lips, instead of answering my question. When we separated we had stared deep into each others eyes.

“Hey! Are you done fucking one anothers brains out? Because I would really love to do my own business~!” Shouted Hange from the other side of the door. Fucking four eyes.

~***~

We headed back to our seats and noticed that a lot of people were awake and staring at us as if we were some UFOs. I guess they did hear it after all or was it because we just came out from the same cramped place. Erwin winked at us, knowing full well what our previous activity was. You don’t have to be a sherlock to figure out what two people in one wc were doing. I glared at his direction, silently swearing to behead him if he were to even try to bring it up.He just continued on smiling at us that could melt thousands of women's hearts, but wasn’t working on me and neither will I let it affect Eren. Fuck you bushy brows.

Soon Hange had returned and by the way, she did the same thing which was wink at us as she shifted so that she would be comfortable in her seat again. I glared at the back of her head that was turned towards me. Everyone probably knows because of your stupid ass thinking that it’s okay to declare me and Eren having sex in there. Thank you Hange, thank you.

Though in the end I didn’t give a shit about it anymore as I felt satisfied at the fact that now every stupid guy here who had stared at my Eren like some precious meat, knows that he belongs to me. Well most of them probably didn’t realise that he was a guy, not a girl who was just a bit flat chested. Though they were still staring at his ass which had pissed me off to no end whenever he stood up to go to the WC.

Eren placed his head on my shoulder and closed his eyes to fall into a deep slumber. I nuzzled into his hair and breathed in his sweet scent before I too fell into the dreamworld.

~***~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg Love you all for reading this and yes I did just update earlier than I usually post the newe chapters. The reason is simple, I might not be able to do that later on, because of personal reasons.


	12. E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not betad yet.

 

“Here, you should change your clothes before we go out.” Said shitty eyebrows as he handed over a bag to Eren.

“I thought you guys didn’t have any change of clothing?” Asked Eren, completely confused on exactly why we would lie to his face. Well Eren I’m sorry, but they didn’t mention anything because they wanted me to fuck you in them. Believe it or not, I didn’t know anything about those shits in the fucking bag either.

“Actually the real fucking question would be, when did you fuckers make this plan?”

“You didn’t know about this?” Asked Eren surprised that I wasn’t part of them, but he was also relieved that I actually didn’t speak nonsense to him earlier when I promised to buy him new ones in Germany. I looked at him and shook my head. If I had any knowledge about it, I would have at least only used it so far as to get into his pants, but after that I would have made Eren put something else on. Honestly, I thought those idiots would quit staring, but seems like they need to learn it the hard way.

“Well when we get off this plane, there are reporters waiting for you and I’m certain that you wouldn’t like to be in those while they are asking questions, do you?” Shitty eyebrows kept on smiling his stupid trademark smile. I swear to god, if he won’t quit charming Eren, I will rip his balls off and feed them to the wolfs.

“You didn’t answer the question shitwin.” He better answer when he and Hange came up with this idea or else I’ll make them.

“Well when he called me back when we were in the hospital, but we were chatting about this theme even before we came here.” Said the overly hyped woman beside me.

Oh so they would have done it at one point anyway, but this was a chance they couldn’t miss. After all, there was a chance that Eren would refuse. Fuck you you shithead, fuck you.

“So go on and change, okay?” She took the bag and shoved it into Erens hands. Hange took a hold of his arm and dragged him into the WC.

“Why are there reporters anyway?”

“Erens father had told them that he and his family will never return to Germany and since Eren still enters the territory, I thought it would be a great way to let the people know where Eren is so that they wouldn’t take long in following. I also made all the reporters promise me not to tell anyone where this information came from.”

Oh, so he planned this all along, but couldn’t warn us sooner. Nice one bushy brows, nice.

~***~

**Eren POV**

 

I still don’t understand why those people are waiting for us. I mean sure, my fathers was famous, but there is no need to interview me. I’m nothing special. Okay fine, I was still important because of a certain event that had happened in the past, but what else could possibly awake such interest in me. I haven’t made anyone tell me what they think yet..maybe they know something. Note to self, ask if anyone has a bloody idea why the reporters are interested in me.

My ass is still sore from last nights activity. It was so good, but if there was a chance of skipping after effects I would have gladly done so. Levi was really rough with me, but then again I was the one to beg him to be. Really can’t blame someone , when I’m partly at fault.

A heavy sigh escaped my mouth as I readied myself for the tons of questions and voices that were about to irritate my ear. I felt Levi squeeze my hand, reassuring me that everything was going to be okay. I returned the gesture, thanking him for his support. With what have I deserved someone like him? After what he went through because of me, he still keeps holding onto me. I wish I could somehow wash those memories of loneliness away and just fill them with pure happiness.

Once I was in front of them, I noticed that they were all silently examining me as if trying to see the answers just like that.

“Is there a reason to why you’ve returned?” Asked someone in the back.

I’m not sure I can tell them the truth so I decided to make up a lie, “I wanted to see the country where I once lived and was born in.” With a firm and unbendable voice I answered. It proved to make the words I spoke seem to be the truth as they did not question them even for a second.

“Do you remember the past?”

“Yes.”

“Why has your memory restored them now that those kidnappers are freely running around?”

“I can’t really explain why, but I’m certain that I will probably need them.”

“Is it true that your father hadn’t approved of your relationship with another man?”

“It is and I’m truly ashamed of what lengths he had gone to prevent me and Levi coming together.” I turned towards Levi and stared deeply into his eyes as I spoke the next words. “I’m so sorry for letting him put you through such things. Even when I had no memories of our previous relationship, I should have trusted my gut feeling back then when it screamed to me that this person could have never been an accomplice.” I turned my gaze down as I continued. “The way you kept on looking at me whenever you saw me made my heart feel weird. Now I finally understand why and I’m sorry for failing to pick up on the hints.”

That’s what I had needed to get off my chest, but never managed to do so. I didn’t know why I could say those words now and so openly, but I was fine with it.

“I already said this, but if you need me to say this again, then I will. It’s not your fault and it’s okay.” Levi gaze was fixed on me has he spoke, His eyes didn’t give away any kind of hidden anger, instead I picked up the look of love. Our little moment was ruined when one of the reporters asked another question. Do these guys get a message when not to interfere or are they so in  a hurry that they honestly couldn’t care less about the love scene here.

“I heard that you’re mother had been killed by them, did you see how it happened?”

That wasn’t something I wanted to discuss yet, considering the fact that it had occurred just recently. “No.”

“Did you see in what state she was in and after discovering her limp body, did you escape as soon as possible?”

“After I came back from school and wanted to check on her, I found her laying on the floor, completely drained from any form of life. No, I didn’t run away.”

Even when the signs showed me that I should, I couldn’t bring my legs to go when my heart told me to give her a last hug. I even thought of calling the police and completely discarded the idea that those monsters were still there. My mind was thinking straight, I mean who’s would after witnessing such a despicable sight. I thanked my nerves for not puking. Though the chances are that I didn’t throw up because I was used to seeing blood splattered everywhere.

“Was your mother whoring around like the rumors say?”

“What?” I spit out instantly completely enraged that the mere accusation. How could these people even ask such a thing? How dare they make up stupid things like these? She was always at home when dad was and when father wasn’t, she was out talking to her friends.

“There are several men who said they have slept with her.”

“And you believe them?!” I shouted at them. Those people probably lied just so they could become famous. She doesn’t have a chance to defend herself either.

“How fucking dare you speak ill of her like that? How could you accuse a dead person for doing god knows what?! How is it that you all can stand in front of me and come up with theories that will never be confirmed unless the brutally murdered victim says so?!” I deeply breathed in and out, glaring at each and single one of them. “All you fuckers want is fame for uncovering some other shitty secret that might have never happened! Can’t you leave the dead alone?! You all disgust me, especially the one who dared to ask such a thing!” I want to punch this man so hard in the face that he’ll beg for mercy and keep on apologising to me. When I tried to move towards the man, I felt myself being pulled back and held still, but keeped on giving him the dirty look as I wanted the man to quiver in fear of my wrath. “Calm your tits Eren, we don’t want you to do something you’ll regret, okay? That man doesn’t deserve your attention, besides those fuckfaces are just doing their shitty job, but have forgotten about a feeling called sympathy and the fact that not all questions are appropriate.”

I looked at Levi and then turned my gaze down. He was right, I should stop getting so worked up and pull myself together. I can’t waste my energy on people who know nothing about her and me. I nodded and felt his grip loosen around my arm.

“Where they still there after your return?” Was the next question. Should have known that those assholes don't care about my previous reaction.

“Yes...”

“How did you get away?”

“Levi was there to save me...”

“How did he know that you were in danger?” Asked a male.

“He just happened to come back at the right time...” What’s with that question?

“He has visited you before?”

“Yes, but how does it even concern you people?”

“How do you know that he wasn’t indeed one of their accomplices?” Was the next question and this was asked by a woman.

“He wouldn’t have rescued me if it were to be true.” Are they now questioning his innocence? That’s really fucking low of them. Even they want Levi to go back behind the bars and rot there for as long as possible. I won’t let them accuse him for something he had never done and never will.

“You don’t really know what was going on between them while you were gone, do you?”

“No I don’t, but I know Levi and he’s honest and innocent!”

“He might have lied to you this whole time. How can you be sure that he’s just not pretending?”

“Why would he do that?”

“To make your guard fall down then at the most suitable chance he’ll abandon you.”

“If that were true, he should have done so long ago.”

“There might be something that he wished to achieve before that.”

“Like what?!” This is driving me crazy, those assholes have no proof whatsoever and keep on babbling bullshit like that. Somebody needs to punch them in the face so hard as possible, so that they would come back to reality. I’m doing my best not to lash on them again, but they are making it so freaking difficult.

“He might have wanted to just have his way with your body for a little because he couldn’t do so back then. Have you recently involved yourself with sexual activities with him?”

They surely like to dig their own graves, don’t they? I felt Levi tightened his grip around my hand, clearly pissed as hell for coming up with such stupid theories. Unfortunately he knew that if he would inflict any kind of physical harm on them, they would translate it as him being afraid of his secret coming out and him just wanting to silence them with a small, but effective technique.

“It’s none of your damn business!”

“How can you believe someone, who isn’t blood related? You could also just be blinded by love. You’re father loved you and also wanted to protect you. There must be another reason for him to accuse Levi like that.”

I was speechless since partly they were right, even when I didn’t wish to admit it. My dad was always concerned by my well being. Thought, a lot of the times he ended up making mistakes, but he still cared and he was my family. I don’t have any proof to show them that Levi would never harm me. I can’t say that I wasn’t going to believe every word that he said. Truthfully I never considered that he might be lying to me, not even once.

My eyes went wide at sudden realization that I had been following Levi around without questioning any of his actions.  

“I...ugh..I..” What was I trying to say? There was nothing I could possibly say for his and my own defense! I gulped when each and every single one of them were keeping their eyes fixed on me, ready to counter every word that would leave my mouth. My breathing started to become uneven. I must find a resolution for this mess. I’ve missed the chance to deny every word they had spoken. Levi is probably looking at me, waiting for me to answer them. Everything had become a tangled mess that would be too tough to make sense of. If I were to open my mouth, I’m sure that nothing would leave it. Was I fooled by him? Had he really been playing a game with me? How could have I never left a benefit for doubt? Was I really too blinded to notice anything?

I shut my eyes tightly as I screamed in my mind, no over and over again. He couldn’t, no! I trust him, there is no way he would play with my feelings like that. Eyes are the reflection of the soul, right? Never have I seen some other kind of emotion mirror from them. I’ve only found love and adoration every time our gazes met. He had never acted suspiciously to begin with. That’s right. All of them just want to confuse me.

My fist clenched as I was determined to let them manipulate me like that. They don’t own any power over me and never will.

Think Eren, THINK! Levi would never do anything to hurt me, but how will I convince them?

“If that were to be true, why would he kill one of the members?”

“He might be a cold hearted person, who would use any method suited to get him to what he wants.”

“You have not seen the love he has shown me. Everytime we kiss, he does it so passionately as if  I were the most precious thing in the world and he wouldn't be able to live without me if anybody were to take me away. Would someone who is pretending really be able to convict all these feelings over, what they don’t own to begin with? Because I certainly believe that it’s impossible to seem so sincere when all you do is an act!”

 

They were silent for a while as if struggling to come up with something that would explain it.

“He-”

“Enough!” I cut the man off, tired of this whole ordeal. “There’s nothing you could say to fix or explain and ever will!” I shouted, letting all my frustration be carried onto my words.

I knew, they have lost this battle and now they have to apologise for all the things they have said. “Beg for forgiveness from him. Otherwise I will continue thinking that you all are just a bunch of disgusting pigs.”

They looked down and said sorry. I could tell that they have realised that they had crossed the line and nothing in the world will make me forget that incident. Levi might have said that it’s okay, but being so disrespectful towards someone they don’t know is nothing, but low. How dare they judge someone without any solid proof? How could they continue arguing and confusing my own feelings like that?

I felt a hand on my shoulder silently asking me to stop breaking my mind with it. I shook my head, refusing to do so. I heard Levi exhale loudly. He turned me around and pulled me into a hug. “Thank you for standing up for me, but they have apologised and I forgave them...Let’s head into our staying place, okay?” I nodded as I didn’t want to stay here any longer.

~***~

The rest of the time we were driving to a hotel called ‘Wall Maria’, Levi kept on kissing and trying to make me feel better by telling me some shitty jokes. When I say shitty jokes then I mean shitty. But every terrible pun was a pun on it’s own so naturally I laughed quite a bit. He was satisfied to have made me smile again and I gave him a peck on his cheeks. I had to swear that I wouldn’t sneak out and go and kill every single one of them. The only reason Levi didn’t want me to do so was because he didn’t wish me to rot in jail or be captured while I was at it. How those assholes could possibly lay their hands on me while they were still in America was beyond me.

~***~

“Alright, now we will discuss our plan on how exactly we plan on getting them caught, any objections?”

None of us said anything as we simply felt too tired. Who’s idea was it to wake up 3 AM in the morning to talk about a subject this deep that acquires all the attention? Apparently that way there was no way in hell anybody would hear since Erwin didn’t know how thick or soundproof these walls were.

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Just want to let you know that there might not be an update tomorrow, but I'll stil do my best to write one. *Whispers* I have trouble with my plot right now...
> 
>  
> 
> So many hugs to you guys for reading this, like you don't understand how happy I get whenever I read one comment. Honestly it might be the only reason I keep on updating so fast. Though I still try to warn you gus whenever I know I might not be able to do so...


	13. TO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not betad.

“I’ve let the reporters know of Erens address so that we would increase the chance of them finding us which would mean that we also get rid of them sooner. Since the magazine has yet to state such drastic information, we still hold little time to make our moves to secure our victory.”

Erwin was explaining our situation and was about to reveal the plan he had secretly come up with. None of us had any idea on what to say so we let him continue. “Through out this day I shall contact the police and make sure that they would be ready to attack at any given moment since we have no idea on how long it will actually take them to charge us. So any time they bite the bait is critical for all of our safety and tactic.” He looked firmly at each of us, checking of anybody wished to deny such a claim. As the room stayed silent, he re opened his mouth and explained further.  
“Eren will always be with someone except the times when anybody is in need to use the restroom or bathroom. But even then, someone has to stay close to him.” He turned his gaze to me and focuses on me only as he spoke the next words, addressing me directly. “You’re not, I repeat, not ever to act on your own accord no matter the circumstances, understood?”

I nodded as I made sure to burn those words into my memory.

“We’ll start letting Eren walk in the night alone, but Levi will always be shadowing him. That way the information of him being taken somewhere will get to us faster and we will track him down with the tracking device the police will provide us with, am I clear?”

We all nodded at him, eyes fiercely showing determination. That really is one way to make people straighten up their backs and wake up completely in the process. It somehow feels like we’re in the military or something. After all, Erwin certainly is expressing every of his word like he used to be in one. Is he still in one? I dont know. Have to ask that from either Levi or Erwin himself.

“I’ll further introduce you on how this all will start working after I returned from the police station, you may head back to sleep as of now I have nothing to add anymore.”

My body relaxed in an instant when I heard these words leave his mouth. A sigh escaped my lips as I knew I could return back to bed and cuddle into Levis strong hands. I had such a good dream as well until Erwin came to our room and made us wake up. I felt a hand grab mine, pulling me with him back to our room.

“Well that was tiring, wish he could have done so somewhere in the day.” I yawned as I rubbed my eyes, finally letting the sleepiness come back.

“There is nothing to do about it when you would consider the fact that he was a leading role in the military branch. He still would be if he would just fucking go back. Old habits die hard they say.”

“Oh okay, I wanted to ask you about that as well, but I guess I didn’t even need to bother my head with that question.”

I threw myself onto our bed and Levi only crawled behind me, wrapping his arms around my body and pulling me tightly against his own body.

“Good that I managed to answer something that was still lingering in your head.” He mumbled against my neck.

“Yeah, you’re a mind reader, have to make sure that you’re not getting to know some of my dark secrets. Otherwise I would have to kill you myself.” I threatened playfully.

“If I truly were a mind reader than it would be pointless for you to try and hide something from me.” He licked my neck leisurely.

I kicked him with my leg, making use of the fact that he was laying right behind me.“I guess you’re right.”

“I’ve always been right.” I rolled my eyes at that comment and let silence engulf us as I finally decided to end this conversation.

“Goodnight Levi.”

“Goodnight Eren.” He said as he kissed my forehead.

~***~

“No, there is no way in hell your stupid ass brain is going out grocery shopping.”

There they go again, arguing about some random things. Though I must say that I can’t deny that this time that Levi has every right to fight over that.

“But Levi~! I know that you two want to spend some quality time together!”

“As tempting as it sounds, I’ll not let you fucking go. You’re always buying sweets instead of real food!”

“There is a restaurant right below us, you know? We could go eat there!”

“It’s way too expensive and the portions they give there are fucking small anyway. I’ll not have Eren starve to death just because of your obsession with Candy and some other shit that we don’t need to consume.”

“Eren!” She turned towards me, keeping her pleading eyes fixed on me. Oh no, don’t you dare bring me into this. “Tell your grouchy boyfriend that you totally don’t mind eating sweets instead of salty things!”

“Eren, tell shitty glasses that she’s an idiot and you need real food to survive!”

Not you too Levi! Oh come one, I didn’t ask for this. They were both focusing on me and me alone. Well, I’ll do what I have to do since those two will probably never leave me alone.

“Levi is right Hange.” I spoke and saw how Levi’s face turned to satisfied in a blink of an eye.

“See? Now fuck off since I’m going. Keep an eye on Eren, got that?” He walked to the door and opened it, looking back just once and mouthing a bye to us both.

I saw from the corner of my eye, how Hange had turned back to me. Oh boy, better prepare myself.

“Eren~! I thought you were on my side! You traitor!”

“I never was on your side, besides..Levi was right and you have to admit that.”

She pouted at me, but it soon vanished as a new idea popped into her mind.

“”Whatever, let’s go down and gets some cake, shall we?”

I didn’t even get a chance to respond as she tore my with her down to the restaurant. She really must like sweets to come up with various ideas on how to achieve it. I sighed in defeat as I knew I will not be able to escape her tight grip.

~***~

We ended up chatting with a stranger who seemed to love sweet things just as much as Hange. Which led them both talking about various things they adored. Of course I managed to keep up with the conversation as I knew some things myself. Though the man tried to pick up a conversation with me specifically which is one of the main reasons as to why I felt included there. There was something about the way he kept on staring at me. Almost like he wanted to chat with me alone. His eyes were always watching every move I made almost like a predator who was following it’s prey.Whenever I opened my mouth his attention was entirely dedicated to me. He also had a lot of questions that were mostly directed towards me. He always tried to touch me, you know those subtle ones which could practically go unnoticed? Yes, those. It did make me slightly uncomfortable, but in the end I just didn’t want to seem weak and decided to stay there.

After Hange declared that me and she will go upstairs now, he had hurriedly asked for both of our numbers. He said that he had a lot of fun and would like to do it again. Hange instantly agreed and shoved him her number. I hesitated at first, trying to come up with a good enough reason not to, but failed miserably, thus why I ended up handing it over. He said that he likes to hug people before parting ways. Hange didn’t mind the doing the small spoken request and instantly gave the man a bear hug. Seriously, even he looked slightly disturbed of how strength she held for her to squeeze him like that.

Of course, I didn’t want to look like the weird one, who hates hugs and embraced him as well.

We headed back up to wait for Levi.

“He was nice.“ She said as an after thought. “Though you seemed to be tense there, why?” She asked worriedly.

“I think that guy took a liking to me, is all...” I shrugged it off as if it were nothing.

“Well if that were to be true, then he will be disappointed when he hears that you’re taken. He’ll probably make a run for it when he finds out with what kind of type of guy you’re with.”

“Yeah, he’ll pee his pants when Levi glares at him.” Me and Hange chuckled at the mere thought of it really happening. I would feel bad for letting him get false ideas.

“Ah, i need to use the restroom, wait right there.” She pointed at the seat I inhabited, giving me a playful glare as she tried to look as serious as possible. I only grinned at her reassuringly. Where would I run off to anyway? I was told that by Erwin to not walk alone anyway. Can’t go against that order when it clearly was for my own protection. Don’t want to cause unnecessary trouble for them.

I leaned back in my seat as I calmly waited for her return. Nothing special could happen in these few minutes anyway.

I heard my telefone vibrate against the glass table. Wonder who could have sent me a message. Or could it be from that guy from earlier? I take a quick peek at it’s content, but what I saw made my heart drop.

 

_From: Unknown_

_We got Levi and if you wish to see him ever again, you will have to come and get him personally. You have to come alone and any hesitation will lead to his death. You better start running, **Eren**._

_To:Eren_

 

I stared at it for a while, completely shocked, how did they get my number? How did they get here so fast? Where they on the same plane as we were?

My heartbeat quickened when I remembered that I have no time to lose. They will kill Levi if I don’t do as they say. Please, Levi..please be safe.

I quickly hurried out, completely forgetting to let Hange know where I went off to. Once I got out of the Hotel, I searched for any possible clue, where I could head to, but found none. I remembered that Levi mentioned something about the rose grocery shop. I asked one by passer in what direction it was and bolted towards it once I understood and memories the direction they gave to me.

“Levi!!” I shouted even if it was futile, I had to make sure that those fuckers aren’t just pulling my leg. “Levi please!” I pleaded as I didn’t know what else to do. Those people will harm Levi when I don’t somehow let them know that I’m out searching. Panic took over me after countless times of calling his name. Oh god, maybe they already killed him? Maybe I wasn’t fast enough? Tears started to form at the corners of my eyes. “Levi!!” My voice cracked as I was internally becoming a wreck. They couldn’t have murdered him, right?

I didn’t feel out of breath or anything for that matter since the adrenaline had taken over me. I focused on one thing only which was finding Levi and hug him as tightly as I can.

“Levi Please!!”My tears started to roll down my cheeks as my hope was slowly but surely fading, but I kept on going. Refusing to think that I was too late. No! They will keep him alive until I show up. They don’t dare to do something as stupid as slitting his throat through. The image of someone holding his neck in place as they slowly cut through his throat. Letting his head fall down harshly on the cold concrete making a small bump noise. Levi breathless and gagging noises were coming through the inflicted wound, doing his best not to choke on his own blood. I saw him mouth my name a final time when he knew that he’ll not be able to continue on waiting. I shook my head, desperately wishing for such a cruel image to leave my mind alone.

Please, Levi...Please be safe. No please be still alive. Just you wait. I’ll come and save you.

“Levi!” I screamed his name as loud as I could. hoping that he could hear me.

I saw someone from far distances run out from the corner. I recognised it to be the one who I had been worried about. “Eren!” I heard him shout. A hopeful smile spread onto my face as I saw him running towards me, unharmed. His expression was full of worry as he kept on dashing to me. “What’s wrong!?”

I wanted to answer him that everything was fine now, but Levis facial features changed into one of pure horror. “Behind you!!” He screamed and I instantly swapped my head back, but was greeted by a bat right in my face. The impact had been strong enough to make me feel dizzy and completely disorientated. I had no idea what just had occurred, but still was conscious enough to realise that some unknown hands had wrapped themselves around me. I tried to fight them off, but my vision swam, making it hard for me to understand where I should direct my fists at. I heard distant shouts which contained my name. I was absolutely powerless, unable to respond to Levi calls. I struggled to get out of their grip, but failed as I felt myself being pulled into a vehicle. My movements have become slower and slower as I was slowly losing all awarness of my surroundings and fell into deep slumber.

 

Levi POV

I heard my name being called by an all too familiar voice. I recognised it to be Erens and as soon as I realised it, I rushed towards the voice. Eren had sounded desperate and pleading. As soon as I turned the corner I saw Erens disheartened and worried face which quickly morphed into one of relief as soon as he heard me call out his name. “Eren!”

I didn’t understand as to why he relaxed at the sight of me, I needed to ask him since he's the only one who could answer. “What’s wrong?” As soons as I spoke those words, a van had sped, from a street Eren had just hurried by, onto the road and I saw a door open sideways. Someone had jumped off of it and charged towards Eren from his back with a bat in their hand. “Behind you!” I managed to shout, but it was too late, once Eren turned his head around, he was hit hard with the bat. He wobbled around and a second person had come out and grabbed Eren. He had tried to fight,but it was in vain, because all the struggling he was doing was just some mere weak swings here and there. My heart sank every second as I wasn’t getting closer. It felt like I was getting farther and farther away. No! Don’t take him away from me. Not again! I don’t want to lose him anymore! “Eren!!”

I looked around and saw so many people just stand there, doing absolutely nothing to help me save Eren from their clutches. “Somebody help him!!!” I screamed as I knew that I wouldn’t reach him in time.

My hopes all died when they closed the door and drove off to the opposite direction. I fell on my knees, completely broken from just losing him to them again. My fist connected harshly against the concrete. I grit my teeth in pure anger. “Fuck!” I shouted off to the sky.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry Im late with this update, but hey at least I wrote something.
> 
> A lot of hugs for you guys for still reading this. The most tighest ones go to people who leave such nice comments to me. Everytime I read one, I have the most dorkiest smiles plastered onto my face.


	14. BE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not betad yet.

“Hange why the fuck was Eren alone?!” I was furious at how careless she must have been for her to leave him completely unattended. Now look what this kind of mistake had cost us.

“I went to the restroom and as soon as I came out, he was gone!” She tried to defend herself, clearly distressed of what had just happened.

“For how long were you in there?” I snapped back, because she must have taken her sweet time for Eren to run around the streets for a while.

“Maybe 30 minutes or so..?”

“30 minutes?! What the fuck went through your shitty mind to think that it was fine to be in there for so long?“ I asked incredulously. How could she thinks that nothing big would happen between that time? Why on earth was Eren running around anyway?

“Look, I forgot myself in my own world when I was reading the things that were written behind those products and I’m sorry!”

I huffed, aggravated that there was absolutely nothing hindering Eren from going out alone. I went to the couch and plopped down on it. I pinched the bridge of my nose, disappointed that we still had managed to make a whole into the plan Erwin had come up with just this morning. “Do you have any idea what might happen to him now?”

“I’m aware of the consequences, I don’t need you to spell them out for me.” She said swiftly as she came and sat down right beside me. “Here, this is probably the reason why he had left in the first place.”

I read what the message had said and felt like punching one of them in the face. They were playing on his feelings, hoping he would act according to his love towards me. Ending up with making a decision he might come to regret, but he couldn’t think clearly when my safety was still to be determined. This also explains why he had such a distressed expression at first and was running around shouting my name.

He was panicking after all, but as soon as he saw me unharmed, he had forgotten about the chances that it might have been a trap all along. Fuck this, fuck everything. I kicked the table in front of me so hard that I almost broke my toes. Good thing that I wore shoes, otherwise I would have to go see a doctor and the chances of me participating in Erens rescue would have been slim.

“Calm down Levi, I’m sure we’ll find him and save him before they could do much damage.”

“I am calm!” I screamed at her.

“You don’t sound like it.” She mumbled to herself.

“And no, nothing is okay! Eren will be tortured by those asshats again and there’s nothing that I could do about it. I wasn’t able to stop them when I had the chance to do it!” I was furious and obviously letting out my pent up frustration on her wasn’t really a good idea. Her face was smeared with guilt and that was the time I realised I need to stop before I do something stupid. “I’m sorry that I’m shouting at you, it’s not like me to act like this.” Apologizing was the only thing I could do.

“It’s okay and I’m sorry for wasting time and not checking on Eren once in that timeline.”

“There’s nothing we could possibly do about that now anyway. Call Erwin and let him know of our situation.” She stood up to go to another room and call that fucking bushy brows.

Hange couldn’t call me since I left my phone here, the same thing happened to Eren. He probably was in too much rush to take it with him. It could also be that he just didn’t see the point of carrying extra weight when he wouldn’t be able to contact me anyway. At least he had brains for such a thought, but at the same time he left behind a device we could have tracked.

Eren...

~***~

Eren POV

As I finally started to come to, I heard people talk somewhere close to me. The memories came flooding back to me and fear struck me in an instant. I didn’t dare to open my eyes as I didn’t wish for them to know that they can start doing whatever they pleased.

My back felt a solid and cold wall against it. My hands and legs were bound to it, making it difficult for me to move. Don’t tell me that they already readied themselves to cut into me like a lab rat, the very second my eyes had opened...I can’t let them know that I’m aware of my surroundings.

“What kind of things could we do first? After all, we don’t know what kind of effect the last injection had on his body.” I heard one of them ask.

“Yes, we must test exactly what it changed, but to do that we’ll have to run several experiments until we find anything.” Answered another with a lower voice.

“When we discover something in mid tests, we would have to continue since there might be some other secrets that we might detect.” I heard a third person add their comment as well.

“So even if we notice something, we cannot just stop there, we must proceed with every experiment we had planned.” Commented the first one who wanted to know what they would do first.

A hand came down to caress my cheek which in process had surprised me, luckily I hadn’t inched away nor jumped at the sudden contact. “Welcome back Eren.” Whispered a low voice into my ear, the smugness was detectable from his voice.

“Those idiots must have thought that we would not get our hands on him again.” Chuckled the other.

“Indeed what fools they are. Even when they had a chance to secure him away from us, they couldn’t do it.” One sniggered to himself. My heartbeat started to quicken its pace. I hope that they had not attached anything with what they could take note of the sudden change of rhythm.

“Well, we’ll use this chance and take good care of this little guy here.” One of them said as he slipped his hand into my hair. As I heard what they had said, I accidently gulped as a response.

“Oh look, someone had been pretending to be fast asleep, what a bad boy.”

Shit my cover is now blown, me and my damn reactions.

I slowly let my eyes open, only to be greeted by a light that galred right into my eyes. I let them get used to the brightness and finally managed to see those dickheads faces. I wanted to puke at their faces as I didn’t wish to see them, looking at me like fucking flesh they are about to cook which might be even exactly what they want to do.

The same hand that was in my hair moved below my chin and raised it a little, so that I would stare at him. I mustered up the most angriest and vicious glare I could muster, ready to do anything to disobey whatever order they throw at me.

“It’s nice to meet you in person once again, Eren Yeager.”

A shiver went down my spine as the memories of the past experience came back to me. I don’t want these hands to hurt me anymore. My body couldn’t quit trembling, knowing the pain it had gone through all too well.

“Oh looks like he’s remembering our previous fun. Isn’t that good?”

“Oh yes, that is a very positive sign which means that all we had done back then were absolutely okay to do. Let’s see how far we can go until he breaks down, shall we?”

“Of course, he’s nothing special anyway. I bet he’s just as much of a scum like his dad was. Nobody will actually care about his well being, except that Levi, who keeps on thinking that he loves this shit, when in reality all the affection is fake.”

“I wonder if you truly had believed in the words that the idiot had spoken?” He closed the gap between my and his face.

“I believe him!” I spit out.

“What if I told you that he was cooperating with us? I mean how else did we get here just about the same time as you?”

“He would never betray me, it’s all a lie what you’re letting out of your mouth.” Determined to not ever doubt the love of my life. There is no way in hell Levi would do such a horrible things to me.

“But what about all the evidence that he could be? What if we told you that he had agreed to make a scene like he loved you, just to show you how much he cared?”

What are they trying to achieve with those false claims? Like I’ll ever believe some nasty assholes who want to torture me to no end. They would have to do better than that.

“What evidence? There is none!”

“Not so fast..why do all the reporters think that he’s guilty? Oh and many others?”

“Because Levi was once in prison, anybody would be wary of that person, that proves nothing.”

“Wrong you are, they are the ones who have the most knowledge about that case, yet they still have faith in their judgment that he’s not innocent.”

“They just want some action, is all.”

“I feel so bad for your poor innocent soul, nevermind...let’s start with it right now.”

I saw from the corner of my eye how one of them fished out a saw, then testing if it was sharp with his finger. “We believe that you’ve got fast healing since you shouldn’t be out of the hospital already. And we would like to take the measures to the extreme by cutting off one of your arms. If you’re lucky, it will grow back.”

I gulped as I saw them lower it slowly onto my hand, readying themselves to saw my arm off. “No no, no please, don’t do this. No!” I started to shout countless times, but all the pleas fell on deaf ears. They place something into my mouth, probably not wanting to let any screams leave my mouth. I shut my eyes tightly, awaiting the pain to course throughout my body. Tears started to from in the corner of my eyes as I silently thought of Levi. Levi..please, help me.

~***~

Levi POV

I felt a strange sensation all of a sudden, like Eren had just called out to me. My stomach sank when I thought that he might be crying while he’s injected with other strange things or tortured like he wasn’t a human being. My fists clenched as I wished to fucking kill those son of a bitches for doing all this shit to my Eren.

“You okay there?” Asked Hange with worried expression on her face.

“Yeah, but I have a feeling that they are now doing more horrible things to him… and I guess I’m just frustrated that I can’t help him.” I answered, bringing my gaze down and keeping it there, not planning on looking up to anyone at this point.

“I have an idea on how to find and save him, but you’ll all have to listen closely and not let your mind wander to some other strange places.” Spoke Erwin in a firm tone.

“I’m all ears Erwin, there’s nothing more than I would like to do is kick those assholes asses to the next day.”

“Glad to hear since you’re going to play the major piece in this plan, understood?”

“Understood.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter might be the final so brace yourselves! Btw, there's a chance that I might not uptade tomorrow since I've yet to find out how I'll end this fic myself. Usually I already have an idea on what I write after falling asleep, but this time I was in real trouble...
> 
>  
> 
> What would I do without you all?! You're all so awesome!


	15. IN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not betad yet.

Eren POV

I feel empty and lonely. They were always asking me how it felt to get my arm cut off with no drugs to lessen the pain. I still remember how slowly they had used the saw and still felt how it was cutting through my flesh. It hurt so incredible much, I almost thought I was going to die from it alone. I still feel how they broke my bone since it took too long to just slice through it. I coughed, but no sound was leaving my mouth. They had cut through my vocal cords, stating that I was too noisy when I whaled and screamed at them, calling them monsters etc. I’m surprised that I didn’t choke on my own blood and die. Although that sounds like a nice idea, now that I think about it.

I feel dizzy, it’s like this isn’t my own body. All the images are swimming in front of me, even though it’s actually supposed to stand still. The floor was unforgivingly cold, my body is burning as if trying to warm it up. A silent and hollow chuckled left my mouth, as if that was even possible. Am I becoming insane yet? I don’t remember ever having gone through so much pain in a day. Compared to the past tests, this is far more horrible. At least then they didn’t rip my arms off nor did they cut my vocal cords without care. How come they are so positive that everything will grow back? What if they never come back. I’ll always stay like this.

I’ve laid here for a while now, without my arm, what would Levi think of me? Would he despise and feel disgusted by my mere presence?

No, what am I thinking? Levi would love me even without my arm and vocal cords...right? I can’t doubt his devotion to me. He went to prison because of me and still came back, loving and adoring me.

I looked forward with my tired eyes, trying to take in my surroundings, but couldn’t focus on anything when my vision just didn’t clear up.The cold chains that were still binding me were cutting into my arm and legs, but that was quite alright. It wasn’t as painful as getting my arm cut off. If anything, it kind of was comforting. I move my lost limb, feeling immense pain course through my body. I stopped instantly, not wanting to undergo it again.

I thought of the arms that had surrounded my body. Holding me so tightly, afraid of letting me go.  It felt so safe and warm in between them. The way his smell had invaded my nostrils, filling me and securing me that I was meant to be in those arms. The scent of Levi was still lingering in my mind, comforting me and kissing the pain away. I felt Levi breath down onto me as he gazed down longingly. How I wish to see and feel his skin under my fingertips again as I slowly would move higher with my touch until I would reach his lips. My thumb would slowly touch the soft and sweet lips that I have let onto my own. I could still remember how he kissed me, I could tell that he was putting all his feelings and affection into it. How he pulls away and whisper sweet nothings into my sensitive ear.evi...I love you, please don’t leave me. Tears have started to roll down as I knew that every dream must come to an end.

As the memories started to fade, letting me crash back into reality, I found myself yearning for the peaceful times to return. Even when there weren’t much of those happy times, I still craved for them. For that was all I could cling to, in this dark corner what I might have to start calling home soon if nobody ever finds me. I wanted to return to Levi and let him hug me so tightly that I wouldn't be able to breath. Wanted to giggle and tell awful jokes and laugh even harder of how lame they were. I wanted to be surrounded by people who I adore and deeply care about, not  with them who only wish to inflict pain onto me. I don’t want to run away for the rest of my life, can’t those people just miraculously die and leave me be?

What had happened for them to become like this? Humans won’t become suddenly some monsters unless they were like this from the beginning. They were nice to my dad when they met, they changed drastically after wards.

Why am I even concerned of their past? They have done nothing to deserve my pity. All they have done to me was put me through a lot of pain and that’s it. They should go ahead and die. If I could, I would kill them myself, but unfortunately I don’t own such power. All I can do is maybe bite them when one of them places their hand or arm near my mouth. If I’m lucky, punch them in the face. Though I’m pretty sure if I were to do that, they would definitely cut one other limb off. I’m not willing to risk losing such a thing when even the previous one isn’t returning, like they had hoped it would. How long will I have to stay here now? Last time it took weeks for Levi to show up, it can’t be any different now. In the previous time he had no idea where to begin searching, it’s the same right now. Hell even I don’t know where I am. How could I possibly even hope for them to find me? I’d probably die before they find my location. My eyelids shut as tiredness was starting to take over me, pulling me into a deep slumber where I hopefully won’t have to suffer from the cold and unforgiving reality.

 

_“Eren you can’t run around like that!” Mom shouted at me from the distance._

_“Yes I can and you won’t stop me!” I said as kept on dashing towards the town._

_“Come back here this instance or else you’ll be grounded for good, you understand?!”_

_I instantly came to a stop and looked back, staring at my mothers figure from the distance. Trying to see if she really meant what she said, but she didn’t plan on taking back her words. A sigh escaped my lips as I returned to my mothers side. She crouched down to pull my tiny body into a tight hug. She explained to me exactly why I couldn’t go and see my dad. “I’m sorry Eren, but your dad is very busy and needs to do his job. He earns money from it and that’s how we get our food. If you were to go there, I’m sure he would love the idea of you paying him a visit , but his coworkers wouldn’t be too fond of the idea. He could lose his job for good, please understand that you cannot go to him right now.”_

_“But mommy, he’s so busy lately and I just miss him.”_

_“Mommy misses daddy too, but he’ll return tomorrow, okay?”_

_“Okay..” I nodded into her shoulder._

_“Good.” She broke our embrace and smiled warmly at me. She placed her hand on top of my head and ruffled my hair. I giggled as a response as I enjoyed the affection she was drowning me with. “Is mommys love not enough to be able to wait for daddy?”_

_“No, it’s enough!”_

_“That’s good to hear, do you want to eat some pancakes? Mommy will make you as much as you can eat.”_

_“Yes please!” She took my hand and lead me back inside. I happily followed her, already drooling of the thought of eating such delicious food._

_As we entered our kitchen, everything had suddenly turned black. The bigger hand that was wrapped around me had disappeared._

_“M-mommy? W-Where did you go?” I asked hesitantly._

_“Mommy?!” I shouted as a feeling of panic threatened to engulf me. My gaze went everywhere as I searched the form of my mom. Where is she? Where did she go?_

_Suddenly the scenery changed into one that was exactly the same as the one I saw after I returned home from school. That time my life had taken a turn for the worst. I took a step backwards, wishing to make distance between me and it. Once my foot had connected with the floor, I was much older and taller. The image of my mom laying on the floor, broken and dead, was gone. My breath hitched the moment when my eyes had slipped to a close. My back had connected with a cold surface. I reopened them and was greeted by the men, who had tortured me. They were grinning down on me, only evil could be seen in their eyes. One of them had started to re cut my arm off. The pain was unbearable, but it was faster over than the last time. One of them held my arm on front of me and swung it back and forth. Sweat was sticking to my skin, the cold air was cooling my body down. Those people soon transformed into monsters who were staring at me like I was their meal. Sharp teeth could be seen as one of them opened their mouth and sped towards me. I tried to scream, but all that managed to come out of my mouth was the air._

 

My eyes opened, frantically searched the room for the monsters , but to my relief weren't there. My breathing was rather heavy as I tried to regain control over it. Finally I realised that it was all just a dream.

Damnit. I cursed my luck as I knew that I won’t be able to fall asleep when such horrid images will show up and disturb my peace. Levi, I miss you…

The separation is killing me and without him I can’t possibly think that I’ll be safe when all that awaits me is pain and suffering. I don’t think I’ll be able to last long anymore.  There is no way I could go through all of what they're planning to do to me and hope to survive. If I had to wait 5 weeks again, I would probably either die or become insane.

Though Im glad that its me, instead of some other young person or worse. Someone who I care about, like Armin or Mikasa. I’d rather suffer myself than have them go through this. God, why haven’t I contacted Mikasa and Armin yet? Why haven’t I let them know that I was alive? I’m such an idiot. I might have missed the chance of saying goodbye to them. I mourn over the fact that I had forgotten to call them. They are probably very worried...I’m sorry…

I’m still so tired and yet I don’t wish to fall back to the dreamland. There are so many unknown things that I might see and the highest chance to see another nightmare is right now. My brain doesn’t let me be in peace at least for a while. All those images and pain are following me even to my dreams. Dread had started to pool in my stomach as I thought that I might never be able to escape them. Physically I could, but my mind will never be able to completely erase the memories. They will always be there with me not matter what I do and think. They have already emotionally ruined me and there's nothing that could heal those injuries. After all, deep cuts leave scars right?

My eyes were closing whether I liked it or not and I couldn’t fight it forever, neither did I plan to.

Though I knew that I would still be happy even when such a dark past was following me everywhere. Levi would surely help me regain my happiness. He wouldn't want to look into my dull eyes. He would shower me with his affection until I can’t take no more. I knew I had one person who deeply cared about my well being and I’ll never doubt his love, no matter who says it.

No matter what happens and what proof anyone wants to shove me in the face. I’ll always love him and believe that he shares these feelings with me. Ugh...my thoughts became a blur as I slowly lost awareness of my surroundings. Levi, I love you.

~***~

Levi POV

I sneaked in without them noticing a thing. Where is Eren? I need to find him fast before they see me. Fuck, I’m finally here and still have no clue whatsoever, where that idiot is. I need to sneak around a lot and this place is full of rooms they could have hidden him in. I have no time to do that so I’m really just playing on my luck here. Kind of trying to guess the possible location he could be in, but how would I know how those fuckfaces brain works.

I hurried with every move I made, but also stayed alert, because I really don’t wish to get caught off guard which could end up being the cause of my demise if I don’t watch it.

Eren, where the fuck are you?

I opened another door which led further down. Could this be where he is? I could only hope so since down there probably won’t be a place I could hide. You better be there Eren since going further down is a risk I have to make and am willing to take when it means of getting to see and touch you again.

As I slowly climbed down the stairs I heard a clinking noise which highly alerted me. There was someone moving and it might be him, but rushing down would still be a mistake in case it’s one of those asshats. If he saw me,  he would let the ones up there know that I’m here. No doubt then that they would make a run for it.

Once I was down a metallic smell hit my nostrils hard as if blood had been spilt here a lot. My heart sank when I saw a limp body laying on the floor. I closed the little distance between us and turned him over and found that it was indeed my Eren. “Eren..” I heaped him up into my arms and shook him a little, hoping he would open his eyes since I truly didn’t like the scent in this room. “Eren, come on. Please open your eyes.” I clicked my tongue when he didn’t respond. I proceeded to undo his binds, but to my horror, he was missing a limb. My heart sank even further as I saw what they had put him through. This must be why this room stunk of it...then..is he still alive? I hurriedly placed my two fingers onto his neck, hoping to find a pulse. When I felt something thumping against my touch, my shoulders instantly relaxed and a sigh escaped my mouth. At least I haven’t lost him completely. I heard him groan and move in my arms. “Eren.“

His gaze locked onto mine, it took a while for him to understand who was standing in front of him, but soon enough he said my name in a raspy tone.“L-Levi...”

His face formed into a surprised look and I couldn’t quite understand what made him feel so astonished. “What?”

“I...I can..I can speak..?” He questioned as if he couldn’t believe it himself.

“What are you saying shitty brat? Of course you can.”

“N-No..I couldn’t do that earlier.”

Wait...he couldn’t talk before? What the fuck is wrong with these people? I swear if I’ll get my hands on them, Ill slaughter them in the most horrible way possible.

“Levi...you’re face is scary...”

“Of course it is Eren, look what they have done to you. Could I really not be pissed?” I spit out, not angry with him, but furious of how poorly those asshats have treated him in such a short time. This time there weren’t weeks nor has it been a complete day, yet they have already cut one limb off and destroyed his vocal cords. I wanted to thank whatever gods up there for letting Eren have his voice back, but I also already knew that he is a fast healer.

I need to kill them and I’m going to make it look like an accident, but first I need to get him out of here. “Levi..do you feel disgusted by me?”

“What?”

“I mean, now that I’m missing an arm...” He looked away, not wanting to see my reaction.

“Don’t be stupid if anything I realised how deeply I actually cared about you. I would never leave you behind just because your body isn’t normal anymore.” My voice had become softer when I spoke those words. Letting all the feelings I have coat every single word I spoke.

“Thank you..” He whispered after a little pause had taken over.

I removed every binding and lifted him up bridal style. “Wait, I can walk on my own.”

“Tch, if you don’t like this position than you could just ride on my back. Besides, you have lost  lot of blood so dont freaking talk about being able to walk on your own, when the first thing you’ll do when you stand up, is collapse back down.”

“Okay and sorry..”

I put him back down and let him climb onto my back, I quickly made my way to the exit. Keeping my guard up and listening to any noises that might indicate danger. As I was about to climb up the last stairs I hear a clicking sound, almost like somebody removing the safety on a gun.

“Where do you think your going?”

I turned around and saw one of those bastards who had hurt my Eren. My expression darkened the moment I saw him. “Where are the other two fuckfaces?”

“They aren’t yet aware of this situation, but soon will once I fire this gun.” His tone played up and down, trying to sound intimidating.

“For your information, me and Eren are leaving this hell hole for good and if you don’t wish to die, you better stay out of my way.”

“Do you really think you have the right to talk to me like that? You don’t have a weapon.”

What an idiot, he must be really stupid for him to think that I enter such a place unarmed. Though can’t blame him when my gun is hidden. I quickly draw out my gun and shoot. It was so unexpected that he didnt even manage to pull his own trigger. I’m faster as well, wonder why those fuckers constantly underestimate me. Before I could start running I was hit really hard in the face when I turned around. I toppled down onto Eren and felt him groan at the impact- I quickly stood up and readied myself for battle. Of course now I would run into one of those asshats who had compat skills. The man was rushing towards me and throwing punches at me, fortunately I managed to dodge them all and hit him in the face in the process. He tried to get me down by kicking my legs, but before his leg collided with mine, I jumped up and snapped with my own body weight, his bones in half when I landed on it. He cried out in pain, but I didnt plan on stoppin just there. I fished out a knife and slit his throat. I saw him choke and look me in the eye, pleading me to not do anything more. But this was the idiot who was payed to help them guard the entrance and kidnap the one precious person who belongs to me. So I smashed his head down onto the concrete hard and kept on kicking it until I heard something crack. I went to pick Eren back up, but this time there was no time to let him climb onto my back because he was out cold himself. So with no choice left I lifted him up bridal style and dashed out of there to hide behind the closest wall that would cover our presence. I called Erwin and let him know that we managed to escape.

Soon the cops had surrounded the building, securing every inch of it as they broke in to get those fuckers back into jail. I didn’t go back myself to kill them since I thought of letting those other two live and think how dangerous I can be and suffer from having no freedom. I want them to go through the most horrible things possible.

“Eren..” I nuzzled my nose into his hair and felt a smile grace my lips as I had finally gotten my beloved back. It doesn’t matter to me that he had lost one arm since all I really cared about was his heart.

~***~

“What do you mean his arm grew back?!” That was unheard of, how could such a thing happen?

“If you don’t believe me then go and check it out yourself Levi.”

I rushed into his hospital room and saw Erens gaze focused on his arm that had grown back. I couldn’t believe my eyes, how? I stepped closer to him and took his hand into mine. Rubbing small circles onto it, knowing full well how happy Eren was.

“I’m glad that it grew back, but now you’re like a mix of human and a lizard. Was your mom secretly a lizard?”

“No of course not. Hange and some other doctors believe that those people had injected something into me that caused my DNA to change into one where every damage would heal.”

“Well after all the shit you went through this is the least you could get as a compensation.”

“Agreed, but I would have been fine with just you.”

I smirked and kissed him. “I would have been fine with any mutation as long as I could still hold you in my arms.”

“Thank you, you’re very romantic today.”

“Brat you’re ruining the moment.” He giggled as a response and I felt a smile spread on my lips. How does he make me feel so fulfilled with just his presence? I go and embrace him as hard as possible. “By the way, those fuckfaces are sent for prison for life and  they are tortured the same way as they had tortured you for 5 weeks and one day. It sound fair enough?”

“Yeah..the doctors have also said that it would be impossible for them to recreate the drug when the components are unknown.”

“It doesn’t matter, your well being is more important to me and always will be. Hey, how about we go and live in Italy?”

“Sounds good, will we leave as soon as I get out of here?

“Yes.” I kissed his forehead gently.

“I love you Levi.”

“I love you too Eren.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, this is the end. Oh and bet you didn't notice what I did with the chapter titles this whole time.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and leaving such heart warming comments. I love you all!


End file.
